College and beyond
by sammie-jayne
Summary: It is about Monica Chandler Ross and Rachel whilst they were all in College, Ross and Rachel are together in this story but Monica and Chandler are not yet, MC RR please Read and Review more info in the first chapter! oh it is a T or M rating. :
1. First months at college

This is where Monica, Chandler, Ross and Rachel were all in college. This is written in script form like my other story!

They were all in college together apart from Phoebe who lives with her aunt and Joey who lives with Phoebe and her aunt. Phoebe and Joey have been dating each other for about 2 years so Phoebe asked him if he wanted to live with her and her aunt of course with her aunts permision. Ross and Rachel are already dating each other and have been for about 18 months. Monica and Chandler are not together although she likes him and he likes her but they don't know that each other like them.

(Ross, Chandler and Rachel were all hanging out in Rachel and Monica's room)

Chandler: So how are you getting on with deciding your major Rach?

Rachel: I'm still deciding on wether to go with fashion or science!

Chandler: Why can't you choose between them?

Ross: Don't even ask her about that!

Rachel: Well I love fashion but I liked science during highschool and I wanted to maybe try it out for a career.

Chandler: Why don't you do fashion?

Ross:Yeah I mean just choose that you know what styles of clothing are always in and you are always wasting my money on those magazines about fashion like every month.

Rachel: Yeah I'm going to do fashion as my major thanks for your help Chandler (Ross coughs) and you too sweetie, I gotta go ring my daddy and tell him and my mom!

(Rachel walks out of that room, Monica enters)

Monica:Hey Rach, I'm back!

Chandler(Says flirting) Hey Monica, where ya been?

Ross: Rachel is on the phone to her dad!

Monica: Oh ok then, I have been to do some studying for my class tomorrow, What are you guys doing in here?

Chandler: Oh we were just hangin out with Rachel!

Ross: Yeah we helped her pick her major!

Monica:Awww thats so sweet of you Ross what did you choose for her?

Ross: Hey I didn't choose for her(Monica gives him a just answer my question look) she choose to do Fashion.

Monica: Thats not a surprise considering she always knows what clothing is in fashion and always buys that fashion magazine each month.

Chandler: I think that Ross buys those for her each month!

Monica: Okay then, Have you even chosen your major yet Chandler?

Chandler: I have!

Ross: I'm gonna go see Rachel (Ross exits)

Monica: Really well what is it?

Chandler: English Litrature and writing I love writing!

Monica: Are you only choosing that because your mom wanted you to?

Chandler: No of course not I wanted to do this and chose it all by myself!

Monica: Awww big boy choosing his career choice all by himself.

Chandler: Hey, you didn't choose yours yourself.

Monica:Yes I did, I just had a little help with it.

(Camera goes into the room that Rsoos and Rachel are in, Rachel has just got off the phone with her dad)

Ross:I can't believe this!

Rachel: Why whats wrong honey?

Ross: My best friend and sister are both flirting with each other.

Rachel: So what they are both single and its just a bit of harmless flirting! Whats wrong with that?

Ross: Ummm I dunno maybe because It's my best friend and my sister, It would be strange for me.

Rachel: Don't you think that Me and you being together is strange for Monica I'm her best friend and you are her brother.

Ross:Well thats different!

Rachel:Ross how the hell is it different?

Ross: Because it is okay.

Rachel:Okay then if you say so. Should we go back out there because we have done with our conversation now.

(Ross and Rachel go back into the room that Monica and Chandler are in)

Ross:So what have you too been doing while we were in Rachels room then?

Monica: Just talked about college and stuff why?

Rachel: Ross was just wondering!

Chandler(Looking at his watch): Hey man we gotta go if we wanna catch that game on T.V or we won't make it back in time.

Ross: Yeah we should, See you on Friday Mon, Rach I will see you tomorrow if you are free.

Rachel: Yeah I have like a 1 hour break in the middle of two of my classes so I will meet you in the Student room for Lunch!

Ross: Yes honey that sounds great (Ross kisses Rachel) Bye babe, bye Mon.

Chandler:Come on man I don't wanna miss the start of the game, Bye Rachel.

Monica: I will see you tomorrow Chandler!

Chandler: Yeah I will call you tomorrow to tell you where to meet me, see you tomorrow!

Ross: Okay lets go (Pushing Chandler out of the door whilst saying it) bye!

Rachel/Monica:Bye/See you later!

(Ross and Chandler leave the dorm room)

Rachel: Monica, What the hell was that?

Monica: What the hell was what?

Rachel: Urmmm maybe all of the flirting going on between you and Chandler.

Monica:Oh that, yeah so what were both single and he's cute.

Rachel: Oh my god, Do like him?

Monica: Yes he's cute and I really really do like him!

Rachel: Oh my god you need to tell him.

Monica: I don't think I can, I mean what if he doesn't feel the same way as I do.

Rachel: Mon I bet he does, you can so see it in his eyes when he is with you he acts different and he always flirts with you first does he not?

Monica: Yeah he does but I don't know, Maybe you could find out if he likes me and tell me if he doesn't then I will get rid of my feelings, If he does then I will go for it.

Rachel: Okay if I have too I will find out.

(Cut to Chandler and Ross' dorm and they are talking and watching the game)

Ross: Chandler?

Chandler: Yes dude! what's up?

Ross: Well I need to ask you something!

Chandler: Okay go for it!

Ross: Well do you like Monica in a friend way or more than friends?

Chandler: Well I do like her more than friends I think! Why you askin?

Ross: If you like Monica then tell her.

Chandler: What why would you want me to do that?

Ross: Because if you like her and she likes you, Which I'm pretty sure she does then you should go for it and ask her out!

Chandler: Really, You would be okay with me dating your sister?

Ross: Well no but I will get used to it and if Monica is happy dating you then you will be happy and that would make me happy and a better roommate!

Chandler: And what else were you goinng to say?

Ross: Well then maybe me and Rachel would get the dorm to ourslefs for once and you and Mon can stay in one, ya know?

Chandler: Yes I do, I will ask her out tomorrow when I meet her for Lunch! I'm gunna go to bed now, Thanks again with being okay with it dude.

Ross: Night night and no problem man!

(Cut to Rachel and Monica's dorm, It's now about 10.00pm)

Rachel: Hey Mon, I was just on the phone with Ross and guess what he said?

Monica: I have no idea but I don't have time for games tonight so just tell me please!

Rachel: Okay, Chandler likes you too and he's gonna ask you out on a date tomorrow when you meet up for Lunch.

Monica: Oh my god really?

Rachel: Well yes why would I lie to you like that?

Monica: Well I'm hoping its true, So he does like me to this is great, ya know what I'm going to bed I need my sleep so I can look my best for tomorrow when he asks me out. Night Rach!

Rachel: Night Mon!

(Monica goes into her room and shuts the door the screen fades to black)

Next Chapter: The First date.

Monica and Chandler go on their first date together will everything go okay.

Author note: Please review and tell me if this story is okay, Please read my other story too it is called 5 years later also about Monica and Chandler. Oh and I'm sorry Phoebe and Joey are not in this story Until later on. Thanks for reading. :)


	2. The first date

This is where Monica, Chandler, Ross and Rachel were all in college. This is written in script form like my other story!

They were all in college together apart from Phoebe who lives with her aunt and Joey who lives with Phoebe and her aunt. Phoebe and Joey have been dating each other for about 2 years so Phoebe asked him if he wanted to live with her and her aunt of course with her aunts permision. Ross and Rachel are already dating each other and have been for about 18 months. Monica and Chandler are not together although she likes him and he likes her but they don't know that each other like them.

Chapter 2: The First date.

(Monica walks into the Cafe on campus to meet up woth Chandler for lunch, She immediatly spots him and walks over to him, Chandler stamds up and pulls Monica's chair out for her to sit down on)

Monica: Aww thank you Chandler!

Chandler: Anything for my best friend! How are you today?

Monica: I'm okay thanks I am a bit tired though I have had classes all day! You?

Chandler: I'm good thank you and I have been good for a long time!

Monica: Thats great, so hows the wring and English Litrature going?

Chandler: Well I droped the English Litrature, But the writing is going really good thank you, hows your cooking?

Monica: It's great actually although I do have to spend most of my days in a hot kitchen, but I guess thats okay because I did choose to do that. Why did you drop English litrature

Chandler: Well it was comletely different to how I was told it would be at the start of the year and I just didn't do very well in it I guess.

Monica: Aww well at least you are sticking with the main subject that you choose to do like 2 months ago at the start of the year.

(Watiress comes over)

Waitress: Hello, welcolme to NYU's college cafe, can I take your order?

Chandler: Choose what ever you want because I'm going to pay.

Monica: Aww really you don't have to Chandler, I would like to have the Chicken salad with a sparkling water please.

Chandler: That sounds great I will have the same, but I would like to have a cola instead of water thanks.

(Waitress walk away to put the order through to the kitchen and comes back a moment later with the drinks.)

Monica: Chandler you really don't have to pay for my meal you know I can pay for it myself.

Chandler: Honey, its fine I don't mind paying.

(Waitress come back with the food says enjoy it looks good and walks away to another table)

Monica:Mmmm this is nice!

Chandler: Yes it is.

(In the middle of the lunch when they are waiting for their desserts to come)

Monica: Was there a special reason that you asked me out for lunch today or just a catching up?

Chandler: Yes there is actually a special reason for me asking you to come here, I like you Monica and it is a more than friendship way.

Monica: Really! Thats great because I like you more than friends too!

Chandler: Are you serious?

Monica: Of course I am! Chandler why would I lie to you like that?

Chandler: Well I am hoping that the right answer is that you wouldn't. So do you wanna go out Friday night?

Monica: I would love to Chandler.

(Later on at Chandler and Ross' dorm, Just Chandler and Ross are there talking)

Ross: So did you meet up with Monica for Lunch today?

Chandler:Yes! We are going out again on Friday night!

Ross: Ah cool man! I'm going to give you some advice now 1. Don't try anything with Monica on your first date! 2. Don't ever tell me what you do with my sister and 3. Please put a sign on the door or something if you are ya know busy doing stuff in this room or her's.

Chandler: Okay thanks for the advice there man.

Ross: No problem.

(Cut to Monica and Rachel's Dorm they are also talking but drinking coffee too)

Rachel: So tell me all the gossip about what happened at lunch time today.

Monica: Well he asked me out for Friday night, so we are meeting up then and we are going to the cinema.

Rachel:Really are you gunna..

Monica: No you know I don't do that on the first date.

Rachel: Yeah or ever yet.

Monica: Hey, I'm sorry if I'm not like you and do it whenever I want okay!

Rachel: are you calling me a slut!

Monica: No I was just saying that I haven't done that yet and want it to be special and you have so you don't think of it like that anymore, okay?

Rachel: I suppose so, but you ment it like that

Monica: NO I DIDN'T, I'm sorry for any hurt or insults caused beecause of it.

Rachel: Its okay now come here (They hug)

Moncia: So how are you and Ross getting on?

Rachel: We are okay, although he does want to have the talk of where the relationship is going, I hate those!

Monica: I hate those too. Why don't you just tell him the truth that you really like him and want to stay with him.

Rachel: I want more than that though. Ross is renting his own place next year he said its close to campus, and he was hinting that I moved in with him\1

Monica: Really well then tell him the truth and ask him.

Rachel: Will you be okay without a roommate though for like 2 years?

Monica: Rach I will be fine, Besides it's not like I won't ever see you and I will have Chandler for company if we are still together then.

Rachel: AWWWW Mon I'm so sure that you and Chandler will work out and you two will be toghether forever.

Monica: You really think that, because I do to and I hope so too.

Rachel: Of course you will. Now I'm going into my room as I need my rest I have a 4 hour lecture tomorrow then I'm going out with Ross.

Monica: Ah cool have fun, Night Rach.

(The screen goes back to Chandler ans Ross' dorm room, Ross is asleep and all you see are Chandlers thoughts)

_I can't wait until Friday I get to be with the girl I have loved ever since the first thanksgiving I met her, Even though she was fat she was still beautiful, kind, sweet and loving to everything and everyone. I shouldn't have called her fat that night I stayed at Ross' house. I think that I won't try anything with Monica for the first few dates after all I do really like her and I don't wanna mess things up with her, I want us to be toghether for a very long time because I love her, OH MY GOD i just thought to myself that I love her, well I do on some level I always have._

(The Screen fades to black and leaves Chandler with the rest of his thoughts and feelings all up in the air)

Next Chapter: Second date

Will everything go as Chandler and Monica wants it too and will Chandler stick with the advice that Ross gave him.


	3. The second date

This is where Monica, Chandler, Ross and Rachel were all in college. This is written in script form like my other story!

They were all in college together apart from Phoebe who lives with her aunt and Joey who lives with Phoebe and her aunt. Phoebe and Joey have been dating each other for about 2 years so Phoebe asked him if he wanted to live with her and her aunt of course with her aunts permision. Ross and Rachel are already dating each other and have been for about 18 months. Monica and Chandler are not together although she likes him and he likes her but they don't know that each other like them.

Chapter 3: Second date

(Monica and Chandler are on their date whilst Ross and Rachel were in Ross and Chandler's dorm room talking about them)

Rachel: Hey, how do you think it is going with Mon and Chandler on their date.

Ross: I don't know hopefully okay, Why?

Rachel: I don't know just wondering what you think of them as a couple now!

Ross: Oh well I think that they are great and I hope they last and stay together.

Rachel: Aww honey thats so sweet I think they should stay together too.

Ross: Anyway we can ask them how it went later on when they come back.

Rachel: How do you know if we are going to see them later?

Ross: Well they bettter, I told Chandler that he better not try anything with MY little sister! Especially not on the first date!

Rachel: Well you know its their second date and besides Monica is smart and anyway she might want to.

Ross: WHAT? WHY would Monica want to do that on the first date?

Rachel: It's the SECOND date not the first and I dunno she might just want to.

Ross: She better not!

Rachel: Ross stop being so hypocrite!

Ross: WHAT, How am I being a hypocrite?

Rachel: Don't you remember what we did on our first date in the public toilets after our movie was over?

Ross: Oh yeah that night was one of the best in my life! Oh okay I will stop saying that sorry.

Rachel: Its okay!

(Cut to Monica and Chandler, They have just left the movies and are now walking back to campus which is about a 5 minute walk, The date is going really well so far.)

Monica: Thank you for tonight it was fun.

Chandler: Aww thats okay Mon, I had fun too, Would you like to keep the rest of the popcorn?

Monica: Aww yes thanks Chandler, So what classes do you have tomorrow?

Chandler: Just writing and it is a late class. You?

Monica: I have Cooking theory all day that I'm supposed to be in the kitchen for.

Chandler: Oh really why's that?

Monica: Because our class room is being cleaned out all day, and we do need to catch up on the coursework we have.

Chandler: Aww cool, Where you going to do that then?

Monica: We got to get our work from the lecutrer and go into our dorms and do the work by ourselfs!

Chandler: So you are going to be there all by yourself all day?

Monica: Yes unless Rachel canels all of her classes.

Chandler: I will come and visit you any time you want during the day, just phone me up and I will be there.

Monica: What about your classes?

Chandler: I only have 1 class remember and I would like to spend the time with My Girlfriend. Can I call you that yet?

Monica: Of course you can afterall we have been on like 3 dates inculding this one.

(They are now standing outside Monica and Rachels dorm)

Chandler: Well I guess that I will see you tomorrow then. (Kisses Monica on the cheek and goes to walk away)

Monica: Do you wanna come in for a while, I think Ross and Rachel are here we can hang out all together if you want?

Chandler: That sounds great I would love to come in!

(They go inside the dorm, but No-one is there)

Monica: Oh they must be at your dorm, Make yourself comftorble. Do you want a drink? (Goes to get some drinks, Chandler sits on Monica's bed)

Chandler: Okay, Yes please I will have a soda if you have any, thanks!

Monica: Okay (Comes back with 2 soda's) Here you go.

Chandler: Mmmm thanks Mon. That Movie was good wasn't it.

Monica: Yeah I thought that it would be boring but it wasn't surprisingly!

Chandler: I thought the same, I suggested it because I thought you might like to see it.

Monica: Really, I only accepted because it was you that suggested it and I thought you wanted to see it.

Chandler: Yeah, Did you know Ross and Rachel are getting a place together for next year?

Monica: I know Rachel told me, I think it's great, they are so sweet together!

Chandler: Yes they are, But you know who else is sweet?

Monica: Us! (Takes a sip of soda and Giggles)

Chandler: Whats so funny about that? We are sweet together!

Monica: I was giggling, because all the bubbles from my soda went up my nose and we are cute together not sweet!

Chandler: Oh okay then! (He laughs) Yeah we do suit cute way better than sweet. What do you think Ross and Rachel are doing?

Monica: Propibly doing stuff in your room on Ross' bed!

Chandler: Really, you think that!

Monica: Believe me they do that a lot, Rachel goes and tells me every single liittle detail, Like I wanna know what shes does to my brother!

Chandler: Yeah thats true, Last year I did walk in on them a lot by mistake but they should really move it to Ross' room instead of mine (Cringes)

Monica: Thats nice to know, thanks for that Chandler, Now I can't get that thought out of my head.

Chandler: Aww I'm sorry let me make it better, Close your eyes (Monica closes her eyes and Chandler kisses her passionatly on the lips. Monica opens her eyes) Is that better?

Monica: Not really but it was good, try it again it might work next time!

(This time they both lean into the kiss, Then the screen fades to black and reads TO BE CONTIUNED)

Next Chapter: Mon and Chandler have some fun!

Author note: There is sexual scenes in the next chapter so please don't read that one if you don't like to read that kind of thing, I will also warn you on that chapter too! Please review and read my other story 5 years later thanks!


	4. Monica and Chandler have some fun

This is where Monica, Chandler, Ross and Rachel were all in college. This is written in script form like my other story!

They were all in college together apart from Phoebe who lives with her aunt and Joey who lives with Phoebe and her aunt. Phoebe and Joey have been dating each other for about 2 years so Phoebe asked him if he wanted to live with her and her aunt of course with her aunts permision. Ross and Rachel are already dating each other and have been for about 18 months. Monica and Chandler are not together although she likes him and he likes her but they don't know that each other like them.

Author note: This Chapter comtains sexually suggestive contents and if you don't like things like that then please don't read this chapter.

Monica: Not really but it was good, try it again it might work next time!

Chapter 4: Mon and Chandler have some fun!

Chandler kisses Monica passiontly on the lips again, Monica pulls away.

Monica: Honey I will be back in a second.

(Monica goes out of the room locks the dorm door and comes back into Her room with the soda's they were drinking earlier and shuts the door.)

Chandler: What did you go and do?

Monica: I locked the dorm door, I don't think Rachel will be back tonight, and if she is she won't be able to get in (Giggles, Chandler laughs Monica slips of her shoes)

Chandler: Okay then honey.

Monica kisses Chandler again and he slips his toinge into her mouth and after a while she puts her hands in his hair and pulls it through her fingers and keeps playing with it, Chandler slowly puts his hands on Monica's T-Shirt and she beaks the kiss and they look at each other whilst he is sliding her T-shirt up, When the T-Shirt is on the floor they both lean in to kiss each other again and they fallback onto the bed, Chandler ontop of Monica, After a few minutes monica slides her hands down his back around to his front, She breaks the kiss and kisses Chandlers chest everytime she uncovers a bit of his skin when she undoes a button she kisses him. After Monica has undone all of the buttons on Chandlers shirt she slides it off his shoulders and throws it away with her shirt.  
>Chandler slowly rolls them over so she is ontop, Monica kisses him again and as it gets passionte he puts his hand on her inner thigh and as the kiss becomes more passionte he moves it up more, When his hand is at the top of her skirt he slowly breaks the kiss and looks at her as he pulls it down. It gets thrown into the pile of clothes, Monica decides to slowly unzip Chandlers jeans and to slide them down as much as possible, when they are fur enough down Chandler kicks them off with his slip on shoes. Monica and Chandler are now both in just their underwear and stop kissing to look at each other.<br>Monica: Mmmm you are so handsome!  
>Chandler: And you are so beautiful!<br>Monica: Umm Chandler, I'm a virgin still  
>Chandler: Oh okay then honey, do you still want to do this?<br>Monica: Yes of course I do, I was the one who inisiated it in the first place!  
>Chandler: Okay honey if you are sure.<br>Monica: I am very sure.  
>Monica leans in and kisses Chandler very passiontly on the lips, Chandler slides his arms around her back and slowly unclaspes her bra and pulls it away from her. It gets thrown away with their other clothes, Monica slides her hands to where Chandlers boxers are and slowly pulls them down and throws them away. Chandler lays ontop of Monica and she slowly opens her legs for him a little to give him permision to lay inbetween them, he does so. Monica moans quietly, Chandler slowly reaches for the top of Monica's panties and slowly pulls them down and off her legs, Chandler gets into position ready to enter her, He kisses her slowly as he enters her, They both moan quietly inside each other's mouths as he enters her. Chandler looks at Monica as he slowly moves inside her, After a few minutes Monica relaxes fully starts to moan out loud and every moan Monica makes Chandler matches with one too. As Chandler knows Monica is relaxed he slowly starts to move in and out of her a little faster and harder. After a few minutes Chandler is going in and out of Monica at quite a fast pace and Monica is enjoying it very much, As they both climax they Scream out each others names at the same time, Chandler colapses ontop of Monica when he thinks she has climaxed fully.<br>Monica: Wow, Chandler that was so amazing  
>Chandler:Yeah it really was.<p>

(They fall asleep in each others arms, Rachel did not return that night to Her and Monica's dorm instead she spent the night with Ross in his and Chandlers room.)

Next Chapter: Monica's sick.

Monica is sick and she doesn't know why is she about to have a big surprise.


	5. Monica's sick

This is where Monica, Chandler, Ross and Rachel were all in college. This is written in script form like my other story!

They were all in college together apart from Phoebe who lives with her aunt and Joey who lives with Phoebe and her aunt. Phoebe and Joey have been dating each other for about 2 years so Phoebe asked him if he wanted to live with her and her aunt of course with her aunts permision. Ross and Rachel are already dating each other and have been for about 18 months. Monica and Chandler are not together although she likes him and he likes her but they don't know that each other like them.

Author note: This Chapter starts from about a month after the last one, ope you enjoy and please review :)

Chapter 5: Monica's sick.

(Ross, Chandler, Monica and Rachel are habging out in the girls dorm room, Monica and Chandler are sitting on the sofa cuddling, Ross and Rachel are in the very small kitchen that there is prvoided in the dorms, Ross is making breakfast for them.)

Monica: Ross what are you making for breakfast today?

Ross: Well I was thinking Pancakes and a nice fried meal for us all, is that okay?

Chandler: I don't know about anyone else but I think it sounds great!

Monica: Yeah it sounds good Ross.

Rachel: Do you want a coffe Mon, Chandler?

Chandler: Yes ok then, a little sugar no milk thanks.

Monica: Yes please, you know how I like it.

Chandler(To Monica): Well I certianly do!

Monica: SHHHHH Chandler they will hear you.

Chandler: Ross do you need some help in there?

Ross: Nope, everything is fine thanks Chandler, you just sit there and keep cuddling my little sister and caressing her leg.

Chandler: Oh sorry man, didn't know you were still uncomftorble with that.

Rachel: Don't worry he will get used to it in time. (Hand a coffee to Chandler and one to Monica, suddenly Monica puts the coffee down and runs into the bathroom)

Chandler: Honey, are you okay in there?

Monica: Does it really sound like it to you Chandler?

Rachel(To Chandler): Do you want me to see if she's okay?

Chandler: Yes please, I will go help Ross in the kitchen.

(Ross and Chandler are now both in the kitchen)

Ross: Hey, Where's Rachel?

Chandler: She's with Monica in the bathroom, I don't think Mon's very well.

Ross: Oh thats too bad, Why aren't you in there? You are her boyfriend!

Chandler: I'm aware of that Ross, Rachel wanted to talk to her.

(Cut to the Bathroom, Monica and Rachel are talking)

Rachel: Are you okay Mon?

Monica: Yeah I will be, I think I got that bug my dad had a few weeks ago.

Rachel: Okay then, do you think you can eat some breakfast?

Monica: Yeah I should be able to I am so hungry.

Ross(from Kitchen): RACH, MON BREAKFAST'S READY!

(Monica and Rachel go and sit in the biggest room in their dorm where they eat the study room I suppose you could call it, they have all finished breakfast now and Chandler is walking Monica to her class as his class doesn't start until later)

Chandler: Mon?

Monica: Yes Chandler!

Chandler: Are you sure you just caught that bug your dad had a few weeks ago?

Monica: I don't know, I mean my dad only had it for a few days but this is like the 3rd week I have had it.

Chandler: Okay sweetie do you wanna go to the doctors later?

Monica: I don't want to go by myself. What if it's something bad Chandler? What will I do?

Chandler: Calm down sweetie, I will go with you and we will cross that bridge when it comes to it if it is something bad. Okay?

Monica: Okay, god you always know how to calm me down. Oh my god!

Chandler: Whats wrong baby?

Monica: You know that night we first had sex?

Chandler: Well of course I do Mon. Are you trying to trick me or something?

Monica: No Chandler, That morning I kinda forgot to take my pill, I was really rushed.

Chandler: So what are you saying?

Monica: I could be Pregnant!(In tears, Chandler hugs her)

Chandler: Okay honey, It will be okay, You know I will stick by you no matter what!

Monica: Really?

Chandler: Yes Monica, Of course I will.

Monica: I don't feel like going to class now.

Chandler: We will get Rachel to tell your lecturer that you are sick today and you and I can both have the day off together.

Monica: But what are we gonna do if I am?

Chandler: Well thats why we are taking the day off to talk about our feelings and thoughts together.

Monica: Okay that sounds like a plan.

(Later on about 2:00pm Monica is in her and Rachel's dorm waiting for Chandler to come back from the pharmacy off campus)

_What am I going to do if I am pregnant, My whole career will be ruined, I won't be able to get any work because I would have to drop out of college to raise this baby. What if Chandler and I split up and our baby will be raised in seprate homes with different people all the time, Poor thing it would be so confused. Although this will be a good thing I will get something I have always wanted since I was a little girl, But people will stare and say "Oh look there's another teenage Mom there." The baby will be loved so much though, God how could I have been so stupid as to forget my pill and on that day too._

(Chandler enters the dorm, with a paper bag in his hand, disrupting Monica's thoughts, He goes over to her and kisses her cheek and sits next to her.)

Chandler: Hey sweetie, you okay?

Monica: Yeah, I was just thinking.

Chandler: What you thinking about?

Monica: Just if I am pregnant, that I will have to quit college and my career will be ruined, but I will have something I have always wanted!

Chandler: Well I got you a test like you wanted, You wanna go take it now?

Monica: I think it is best if we find out now.

(Chandler hands the paper bag to Monica and she goes into the bathroom takes it, Comes out 2 minutes later crying)

Chandler: Awww come here sweetie, (He enbraced Monica in a big hug) What did it say?

Monica: It said that I am pregnant!

Chandler: Awww sweetie, isn't that good news?

Monica: Yeah but its bad news too, Now I got to quit college and find a job until the baby's born and then I will be looked on at as "That stupid teenage mom" when I'm in the street.

Chandler: Wait a minute, Your not thinking of getting an abortion are you?

Monica: WHAT CHANDLER? no of course not. I would never do that!

Chandler: Okay good, so We are going to keep it then, yes?

Monica: Yes, we are going to have a baby.

Chandler: Akward question but when are we going to tell our family and friends.

Monica: Not until I have been to the doctors and everything has been confirmed.

Chandler: Okay, (Rachel and Ross enter at this point, but Monica and Chandler don't notice as their backs are to the door) I am coming to the doctors with you when you go.

Ross: Why, would you need to go to the doctors Monica?

(Chandler and Monica turn around at this point)

Chandler: How much of that did you hear? Not a lot by any chance, I'm hoping!

Rachel: Just that part where you said you will go to the doctors with her when she goes.

Ross: Why would Mon need to go to the doctors?

Monica: I need to get my pills for that infection I have.

Rachel: You have an Infection?

Monica: Yeah, a ear infection, thats why I'm not allowed in the kitchen at the moment.

Ross: So why do both of you need to go there to pick up some pills?

Chandler: Because I was planning to surprise Monica by taking her out to dinner after okay, Now you both have ruined the surprise I was planning for Monica.

Rachel: Oh! sorry Chandler sorry Mon.

Ross: Yeah sorry!

(The next day, Monica and Chandler are waiting for the doctor to come back in with the results, They are both nervus)

Monica: I need to look for a job if I am and I won't be allowed to live on campus anymore after I quit.

Chandler: Thats okay honey, lets talk about it after though when we know the results.

Monica: Okay. Chandler are you scared of what the results are?

Chandler: Yes a little, Why are you too?

Monica: Yes a bit, I hope I am though.

( The doctor Skeels enters)

: Monica, I have looked over your result and I can see that yes you are Pregant, Your baby is healthy and developing well for the stage it is at.

Chandler: See I told you everything would be okay, didn't I?

Monica: Yes you did, You are right for once!

Chandler: Finally I am actually right!

: We need to get a picture of your baby and see how fur along you are, so lie back on the bed please, ( get out a device for the ultrasound and brings the computer type looking thing near to closer to Monica's bed.) Now Monica this may be a little cold for a start. (A black and white picture comes up on the screen, points to a small peanut shaped thing and sayd that is their baby) It looks as if you are 4 weeks along in the pregnancy.

Monica: Should be about that or around that time.

Chandler: Yeah near there.

(Later on back at college Monica and Chandler are looking at their picture of their baby whilst talking about what they are going to do.)

Monica: I am going to leave college!

Chandler: Okay but where are you going to live?

Monica: I can stay with my parents for a while until I find a place to live.

Chandler: I don't want you living alone and raising the baby alone Monica, Why don't we find a place together?

Monica: That sounds great, but how are we going to afford somewhere to live? I can't even afford to buy and lunch at the minute.

Chandler: I have a lot of money saved up and the appartment doesn't need to be close to college. I do have a car remember Monica?

Monica: Yeah I suppose so.

Chandler: When are we going to tell Ross and Rachel?

(Ross and Rachel enter the dorm and go into Monica's room to see if she was feeling better)

Ross: Tell Rachel and I what exactly?

(Monica and Chandler sit there in silence for a minute)

Rachel: Yeah and Monica what is that in your hand?

Moncia: What nothing! why?

Ross: Yeah, It is black and white with wiggley lines.

Rachel: Come on Monica just tell us what it is.

(Monica and Chandler look at each other and nod)

Chandler: Monica and I didn't go to the doctors to pick up her pills becuase she had an ear infection.

Ross: WELL THEN WHY DID YOU GO?

Monica: Calm down Ross Chandler id getting to that.

Chandler: We went becuase Monica's pregnant!

Ross: WHAT? YOU GOT MY LITTLE SISTER PREGNANT?

Monica: Yes, but we want this baby and we are going to raise it by ourselfs.

Rachel: Awwww I'm so happy for you guys (Hugs Monica and Chandler)

Ross: YOU COMPLETE IDIOT, I TOLD YOU TO NOT DO THAT WITH HER BUT YOU DID IT ANYWAY! WELL DONT CLEAVER BOY NOW YOU GOT HER IN TROUBLE AND IT ISN'T FIXED EASILY!

Monica: Ross! CALM DOWN NOW, AND I MEAN IT. Chandler is not an idiot it's my fault I was the one that inisiated that we had sex okay so if it's anyone's fault then its mine, Chandler has already said a million times that he will support me and I believe him. IF YOU ARE GOING TO ACT LIKE THAT AROUND US THEN YOU MAY ASWELL LEAVE AND DON'T EVER TRY SPEAKING TO ME AGAIN! (Runs off out of the dorm)

Chandler: LOOK WHAT YOU DID NOW YOU MADE MONICA ALL UPSET, SHE WAS JUST COMING ROUND TO THE FACT THAT SHE ACTUALLY WANTED TO KEEP IT, BUT I'M SURE YOU BLEW IT NOW YOU IDIOT (Goes off to find Monica)

Rachel: Ross are you that stupid, Now you have lost your best friend and sister, And I'm telling you now if you don't go and appolagise to them ou will lose your girlfriend too. (Ross just stands there) Well are you going or not Ross.

Ross: No I'm not they should appolagise to me.

Rachel: WHAT! WHY?

Ross: Because they shouted at me and called me stupid!

Rachel: Well if your not going to appolagise then I'm sorry but we can't be together anymore.

Ross: Why? Thats not fair!

Rachel: Well do you think its fair that you insulted Monica and Chandler so much that they both necer want to see you again.

Ross: No I don't.

Rachel: Well then go and find them and tell them your sorry for all the pain and hurt you caused them. (Ross walks out of the room to find Monica and Chandler)

The screen fades to black

Next Chapter: All the moving

Monica quits college and moves back in with her parents what will they say about this whole thing.


	6. All the moving

This is where Monica, Chandler, Ross and Rachel were all in college. This is written in script form like my other story!

They were all in college together apart from Phoebe who lives with her aunt and Joey who lives with Phoebe and her aunt. Phoebe and Joey have been dating each other for about 2 years so Phoebe asked him if he wanted to live with her and her aunt of course with her aunts permision. Ross and Rachel are already dating each other and have been for about 18 months. Monica and Chandler are not together although she likes him and he likes her but they don't know that each other like them.

Chapter 6: All the moving

(Monica is in her classroom talking the her personal tutor)

Tutor: So what do you need Monica?

Monica: I need to leave the course!

Tutor: Okay then what department do you want to be transfured to?

Monica: I don't want to be transfured, I would like to quit the college.

Tutor: Oh right you do know that if you do you will not be allowed to live on campus anymore?

Monica: Iam fully aware of that, I just want to quit.

Tutor: Why do you want to quit Monica? Is the course not what you expected? Do you not like it at this college?

Monica: Its kinda personal and I love this college it is great I just have to leave.

Tutor: Monica, you will need to tell me why you are leaving because I need to put in your file a reason for you leaving not that it is personal reasons.

Monica: Well it is and its private, I don't want anyone to find out why I'm leaving yet.

Tutor: Look Monica, I am your tutor I will not tell anyone why you left, and all of everyone's files are locked up safe so no-one but the personal tutors can get into them. So you going to tell me why you are leaving or not?

Monica: Okay but you cann't tell anyone until I have said it is okay to, although it will be pretty ovious what it is soon. I am leaving because I'm pregnant and I can't say in college when I have a baby okay.

Tutor: OH well that certianly is a valid reason, you didn't need to be scared to tell me, Lots of girls have left because of that before. Where are you going to live?

Monica: I am moving back into my old room at my parents then I'm going to move in with my boyfriend when we can find a place to live.

Tutor: That sounds like a good plan. Does your boyfriend go to this college too?

Monica: Yes he does Writing and litrature, he wants to be a writer like his mom.

Tutor: Oh is that the guy who shares a dorm with your brother.

Monica: Yes Chandler Bing, although Chandler and I are not talking to my brother.

Tutor: Oh! Why's that then?

Monica: Because he is being a jerk and just not the brother I knew before I got Pregnant.

Tutor: I'mm sure he is just looking out for you.

Monica: He always was over protective of me.

Tutor: How fur along are you?

Monica: 5 and a half weeks. I really need to go now sorry!

Tutor: Oh thats okay Monica, Just come and see me when you are finished packing so you can sign the forms to say you have officially ended your time here for this year.

Monica: Okay I will. Bye (Monica leaves)

(Next day Monica and Chandler are packing up Monica's things into boxes ready for her to move out of campus)

Chandler: Are you sure your parents will let you stay with them

Monica: Yes they will, Chandler believe me they will. How are you and Ross getting on?

Chandler: I don't know I haven't seen him for 3 days, after he punched me in the nose and left the dorm.

Monica: Awww sweetie are you okay?

Chandler: Yeah I will be fine babe. Do you think he will move back in our dorm after you move off campus?

Monica: Yeah propably after I'm gone he will think I never will come to visit you and will try to beat you up some more.

Chandler: Oh thanks for that Mon, You just made me feel so not frightened of him now.

Monica: Awww I'm sorry, Have you been looking at appartment listing's?

Chandler: Yeah I found loads.

Monica: Cool me too, but they are either in the city or to expensive for 2 college students 1 of them just droped out and about to have a baby!

Chandler: Hey, its okay and I have just started getting my weekly $200 from my mom, so whatever happens we will be fine.

Monica: Yeah sure we will.

Chandler: Hey you listen to me we will be fine on our own Monica, I mean that if we are not we can move in with my mom she's never there so she won't mind.

Monica: Okay we will be fine.

(Rachel walks into the dorm and see's Monica and Chandler packing Monica's stuff into boxes)

Rachel: Oh so I guess you really are quitting then, I never thought you would.

Monica: Whats that supposed to mean?

Rachel: Nothing it's just you sometimes say you are going to do things but then you don't bother with them.

Monica: I do and you don't need to be a bitch just becuase you are losing your roommate, I;m sure plenty of other people will want to room with you.

Chandler: Monica, Do you still want this scrap book, of photos of you and ross when you were little?

Monica: No I don't bin it.

Rachel: I will have it.

Monica: What you gonna do give it to your stupid boyfriend to keep and cry over becuase he lost his sister and best friend becuase he is such a jerk and couldn't be happy for me at least once in his life.

Rachel: No I was going to give it to him so he can burn all of your memories so he never has to think about you or even be near you ever again.

Chandler: Thats enough, Monica has already been insulted enough today, in her class she doesn't need you being horrible too.

Rachel: Awww getting the idiot that knocked you up to defend you, good one there Mon.

Chandler: I think that you should leave us to do Monica's packing in peace, now go please.

Rachel: No why should I go?

Monica: Rachel just go and leave us alone, I dont wanna see you again ever.

Rachel: Fine then bye bye, But I hope you know you are making a huge mistake staying with him and keeping that baby of his. Just abort it already.(Monica is now crying because of everything being said)

Monica: JUST GO NOW! I HATE YOU RACHEL KAREN GREEN! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN! (Runs into her room)

Chandler: Now look what you did you upset her all over again.

Rachel: Oh and tell her that I was defending her last week when Ross was being a jerk.

(Rachel storms out and slams the door hard)

Chandler: Monica, Rachel has gone now, Do you want to stay in my room tonight with me? (Goes into Monica's room)

Monica: Would that be okay with you if I did?

Chandler: Of course not that why I asked honey.

Monica: I would love to stay in your room tonight thanks Chandler.

(The next morning Chandler and Monica set off to Monica's Parents house in Long Island and her parents are fine with her moving back in and are both overjoyed about the pregnancy, Monica and Chandler are unpacking in Monica's room, When there is a tap on the door)

Monica: Come in.

Ross: Mon

Monica: GET OUT NOW!

Ross: Look Mon I just...

Chandler: Monica doesn't want you here so leave please.

Ross: Umm excuse me this is nothing to do with you so why don't you leave?

Monica: Becuase I want him here and he actually cares about my feelings unlike you, now go.

Ross: NO I WANT TO STAY AND GET THIS SORTED OUT!

Chandler: MONICA DOES NOT WANT YOU HERE SO GO NOW!

(Ross walks uo to Chandler and Punches him right in the mouth and then straight after on his nose, Chandler falls to the floor with blood pouring out his nose and mouth, Monica runs over to Chandler to see if he is okay, Jack and Judy come upstairs into Monica's room to see what all the shouting is about, and see Chandler lying on the floor a small pool of blood aroind him, with Monica on her knees next to him and Ross standing over him shouting, Judy rushes over to Chandler, Monica and Judy take him downstairs to get Chandler cleaned up and to ring the doctor)

Jack: Ross, how could you do that to Chandler? He is your best friend!

Ross: No he was my best friend he isn't now.

Jack: Well why not?

Ross: I hate him becuase of what he did to Monica.

Jack: You hate him because he got Monica pregnant?

Ross: Yes! How do you know that?

Jack: She told me and your Mom before she asked to move back in.

Ross: Oh and your not mad at him for doing that to your only daughter?

Jack: No why would we be? I'm gonna be a grandpa!

(Cut to Monica, Judy and Chandler in the kitchen)

Judy: Monica, Why would Ross do this to Chandler?

Monica: Because he's upset that Chandler got me pregnant and Chandler was just defending me up there and Ross got all weird and started hitting him.

Chandler: I only asked him to leave becuase he wouldn't when Mon asked him to.

Judy: It's unusal for Ross to flip out like that.

Moncia: It's probably because he thought he was protecting me by trying to beat the crap out of my boyfriend, Me and Rachel are not talking!

Judy: Why are you and Rachel not talking Monica you have been bestfriends ever since you were 5 years old?

Monica: Well people change mom, we all grow up.

Judy: Chandler, do you know why they are not friends any more? (Chandler looks at Monica and she nods her head)

Chandler: Yes, Monica didn't want a scrapbook of pictures of when her and Ross were smaller anymore, Rachel asked Monica if she couls have if so she could give it to Ross so he could burn it. Then Mon do you wanna go into another room coz I don't want it upsetting you again?

Monica: No its okay, I wanna hear what she said after I went out of the room.

Chandler: Ok, Basicly Rachel said that Monica is making a huge mistake staying with me and keeping the baby and said to her why didn't she just abort it. You okay Mon?

Monica: Yes I'm fine.

Chandler: Monica ran out of the room, I said to Rachel look what she did now she upset Monica all over again then Rachel said that she was defending you last week when Ross was being a jerk and slamed to dorm door very hard and thats when I went in your room to see if you were okay and comfort you.

Judy: Well thats not very nice of Rachel, What a Bitch!

(Ross and Jack come into the room but no-one notices them)

Monica: I bet she never defended me she was just saying that to make herself look better.

Ross: Actually she did defend you Mon, She said to me if I didn't go and appolagise she would break up with me, I didn't appolagise but we are still together.

Monica: Is that why you came here today to try and appolagise so Rachel won't dump you?

Ross: Yeah it is actually, Sorry Mon, Sorry Chandler.

Monica: We both don't accept.

Chandler: Mon honey, he has just appolagised to us.

Monica: So he is only did that so Rachel won't break up with him, I don't care how much he says it, It will still never be true will it, Huh Ross?

Ross: No it won't.

Monica: Exaclty so just go, and remember I don't ever want to see you again (Goes into her room upstairs and Chandler follows)

Ross: Look mom...

Judy: I don't care Ross, just go back to campus and sort yourself out.

Ross: Dad please?

Jack: Sorry son I have to side with your Mom and sister on this one. Have a safe journey, Oh and Chandler won't be sharing a room with you anymore.

Ross: WHAT? WHY?

Judy: Why do you think. you beat him up Ross and whilst you are there sign up for some anger management classes and come back when you are calmer and can appolaige without having your girlfriend threaton to break up with you if you don't.

(Jack opens the door and Ross slowly walks out of it, Jack closes the front door on Ross. Cut to upstairs In Monica's room Monica and Chandler are unpacking Monica's things and talking)

Monica: What are you going to do becuase you can't stay in that dorm room with Ross?

Chandler: We were lookinhg for a place, Iwas going to surprise you but I have found a 2 bedroom appartment in the city and its ours if you want it.

Monica: Oh my god yes I do, when can we go and see it?

Chandler: It is on the internet, I will show you pictures of it later, I have been it looks exacly like the pictures do.

Monica: When can we move in?

Chandler: The landlord said about 1 month, There is one slight problem though. The appartment is on the 4th floor of the building and there is only an lift until the 3rd floor, Not a problem now but when you are heavily pregnant might be a task getting up the stairs.

Monica: Oh I'm sure it will be okay, as long as we can have some where to sleep and have somewhere the baby can sleep.

Chandler: Yes! All my worries are now are you and our baby.

Monica: Awww thats so sweet, Do you wanna stay here with us until we move into the appartment?

Chandler: Really? Will your parents be okay with that?

Monica: Yes I'm sure they will, Do you wanna get your stuff from your dorm later?

Chandler: No thats okay, I can replace everything that is in there apart from a few things but I can pick those up after class and Ross won't be there becuase he still will be in his class or with Rachel.

Monica: Okay what are the things you wanted to get?

Chandler: Those pictures of us on my nightstand in my room, and I bought you something to give you after the baby is born, but I will show you what it is when I got it.

Monica: Awww please tell me. (Makes puppy dog face at him)

Chandler: Oh ok I can't resist that little sad face. It is a few baby clothes and a teddy for the baby.

Monica: Aww really you bought those, thats so sweet thank you baby.

(Monica Kisses Chandler and the screen fades to black)

Next Chapter: First pictures

Monica and Chandler go shopping for their baby.


	7. First pictures

This is where Monica, Chandler, Ross and Rachel were all in college. This is written in script form like my other story!

They were all in college together apart from Phoebe who lives with her aunt and Joey who lives with Phoebe and her aunt. Phoebe and Joey have been dating each other for about 2 years so Phoebe asked him if he wanted to live with her and her aunt of course with her aunts permision. Ross and Rachel are already dating each other and have been for about 18 months. Monica and Chandler are not together although she likes him and he likes her but they don't know that each other like them.

Author Note: Monica is about 3 and a half months pregnant and you can see a small bump forming.

Chapter 7: First pictures

(Monica, Chandler, Jack and Judy are eating breakfast and discussiing what they are all going to do today)

Judy: What are you two kids oging to do today?

Monica: We have a meeting with the landlord of our appartment building to see if we can move in next week.

Jack: That sounds smart Mon.

Chandler: Then later on we are going shopping in the city.

Monica: Don't you have college today?

Judy: Monica look at the calender, It is saturday.

Monica: Oh so it is I keep thinking it is the day before it actually is, We can go shopping later then.

Jack: Here take this (Takes $100 out of his wallet and hands it to Chandler) Buy something nice for my grandchild.

Chandler: Oh thank you Jack.

Monica: Thanks daddy!

Judy: What time is your meeting?

Monica: 10:30am So we should get going soon.

Chandler: Yeah it is already 9.00am.

Judy: Don't come home before 6:30pm!

Monica: Why?

Jack: Ross is coming over later and won't be gone until 6:00pm.

Monica: We can eat out then later, we gotta go now see you later Mom Dad!

Chandler: Bye Jack, Bye Judy!

(Monica and Chandler leave, They are now in the middle of shopping for the baby, When someone walks into Monica and this person falls to the floor, Monica and Chandler help the girl put only to realise who it was after)

Chandler: You should really watch where you are going you know, You could have puched my girlfriend over and she is pregnant!

Rachel: Chandler and Monica, Well I see you decided to keep it then (Directing that at Monica's small bump)

Monica: Well I wasn't gonna get rid of it if thats what you thought.

Chandler: Lets go Monica, (They walk off leaving Rachel there but she soon follows them into a baby store)

Monica: Awww look at this isn't it cute (Holds up a little dress for a baby)

Chandler: Yeah, Let me get a basket and I will meet you by the toys and clothes. (Chandler goes to get a basket, Rachel follows Monica over to the clothes section of the shop, Chandler comes back and hears them arguing on his way back.)

Monica: Can you stop following us and leave Me and Chandler alone please.

Rachel: Awww look she is getting agitated and hormonal now! Where you living now since you got kicked out of college, Back with Mommy and daddy.

Monica: Well actually not thats its any of your buisness yes until next week and I am moving into mine and Chandlers oun appartment with him.

Rachel: Awww big girl moving in with the goy that got her pregnant, Smart move there Mon.

Monica: Well you know what, At least I'm grown up enough to even handle leaving college and having a baby and boyfriend you know all about that don't you, Oh wait no you don't becuase you got rid of your baby the second you found out about it becuase you couldn't handle looking after it.

Rachel: Well thats fine becuase at least I'm going to have a decent career ahead of me instead of looking after some baby that wasn't even planned or wanted in the first place.

Monica: So I won't have a very good career to start off with I don't care its not the most important thing to me family is and I am so glad I am going to have one and just that will make me the happiest person on earth. Unlike some people I don't need money to make me happy.

Rachel: No but here you are spending a load of it, Don't forget to take your pill next time Mon you might not end up in this situation again with no friends and being looked on as the teenage mom everywhere you go. (Rachel walks off)

Chandler: Are you okay Baby?

Monica: Yes lets just keep shopping.

Chandler: Okay, how about we buy a picture frame and put that first picture of our baby inside it.

Monica: Aww that sounds so sweet.

(Later on about 9:00pm Monica and Chandler get home)

Monica: MOM, DAD WE ARE HOME!

Chandler: Do you wanna go put this stuff in our room?

Monica: Yeah! Its getting kind of heavy.

(They make their way upstairs and see Ross in the hall way upstairs)

Ross: Mom Monica and Chandler are visiting you.

Judy: No Ross they live here now, you know that.

Jack: Hello kids, What did you buy?

Monica: Come into our room and we will show you and Mom what we got. (Her and Chandler go into their room glaring at Ross)

Chandler: We bought something we can use now and the rest after the baby is born.

Ross: Your keeping it then.

Judy: Of course they are, Why wouldn't they?

Ross: Because it wasn't planned or wanted.

Monica: Yeah! Ross this baby may have not been planned but it is wanted and loved, Oh and you can tell your girlfriend that too and to stop harassing me and Chandler, now goodbye( Monica shuts the door on Ross)

Jack: So lets have a look at what you bought.

(Monica and Chandler get everything out of the plasic bags, There are Clothes teddies, Blankets, toys and a picture frame.)

Judy: Whats the picture frame for?

Chandler: We are putting this picture (Holds up the sonagram picture of the baby) in the photo frame.

Jack: Thats a sweet idea did you come up with that?

Monica: Chandler did I thought it was so sweet.

Chandler: Yes you said honey, We bumped into Rachel today!

Judy: Oh right, Did she say much?

Monica: Nothing really! Well nothing that was nice, I don't wanna talk about it.

Jack: Okay Honey, We will leave you two to unpack good night.

Monica: Night dad, Night Mom.

Chandler: See you in the morning Jack and Judy.

(Jack and Judy exit the bedroom and Monica and Chandler finish unpacking and decide to go to sleep as it is getting late.)

(Screen fades to black)

Next Chapter: Doctors appointments

Monica has a doctors appointment


	8. Doctors appointment

This is where Monica, Chandler, Ross and Rachel were all in college. This is written in script form like my other story!

They were all in college together apart from Phoebe who lives with her aunt and Joey who lives with Phoebe and her aunt. Phoebe and Joey have been dating each other for about 2 years so Phoebe asked him if he wanted to live with her and her aunt of course with her aunts permision. Ross and Rachel are already dating each other and have been for about 18 months. Monica and Chandler are not together although she likes him and he likes her but they don't know that each other like them.

Author Note:I am going to skip about a month now so Monica is about 4 and a half months pregnant and you can see a bump but it's not very big, Monica and Chandler have moved into their new appartment, They are neighbours with Phoebe and Joey.

Chapter 8: Doctors appointments.

(Monica was looking in the mirror in their bedroom, after getting dressed and ready for her appointment at the doctors. Chandler comes into the room.)

Chandler: Sweetie, we have the doctors soon are you ready yet.

Monica: Yeah! I was just looking in the mirror at how big I'm getting.

Chandler: Awww sweetie your not fat yet, aanyway you have a small bump compared to some that I have seen.

Monica: When have you seen loads of pregnant women Chandler?

Chandler: When we go to the doctors appointments there are loads and they are all bigger than you. Stop worrying about how big you are.

Monica: Okay, Are you ready to go?

Chandler: Yes and I can see that you are! So shall we get moving.

(Monica and Chandler go out the door and see Phoebe and Joey coming home)

Phoebe: Hey Mon, Chandler.

Monica: Hello, How are you today?

Joey: Okay thank you, How are you two?

Chandler: We are fine thanks, What are you guys doing for dinner tonight?

Phoebe: Nothing, Why?

Monica: I'm cooking and we wanted to know if you wanted to come over, So we can get to know each other more?

Joey: That sounds like a great idea, What time shall we come over?

Chandler: Is 6:30pm Okay?

Phoebe: Sounds good, I am a vegaterian just to let you know.

MOnica: Okay I'm sure I can cater for your special diet then. Is there anything either of you are allergic to.

Joey: Dog fur, Oysters and Mint.

Phoebe: Nothing that can be eaten.

Chandler: Okay, Monica will cook something for Phoebe with no meat, Joey no Oysters or Mint.

Joey: Sound good, Also no dog fur.

Monica: We don't have a dog Joey, so you will be okay there, (Looks aat watch) Wow we better get going.

Phoebe: Have fun at your doctors appointment.

Chandler: How did you know we have a doctors appointment?

Joey: Phsycic, And we heard you talking about it last night, you two do things really loud.

(Monica and Chandler look embarssed say their goodbyes and go to the doctors, Doctor Skeels office, Waiting for her to come back with the results of Monica's tests.)

Chandler: While you were in the shower, your Mom called this morning!

Moncia: What did she say?

Chandler: She invited us to dinner tomorrow night.

Monica: You did say we would go right?

Chandler: Yes, Although there is one slight catch!

Monica: What is it?

Chandler: Well its a family dinner so you grandparents will be there.

Monica: I'm guessing because it is family Ross and Rachel will be there!

Chandler: Yeah! sorry Mon.

Monica: It's okay!, I'm fine with being around them I just hope they don't say anything to us that is horrible.

Chandler: Awww me too.

(Doctor Skeels enters)

: Hi Monica, Chandler.

Monica: Hello.

Chandler: Hi

: Monica all your tests look fine, the baby is growing very well and at a good rate.

Monica: Thats good to hear.

Chandler: Yes it is, When can we find out the sex?

: Not for about another 2 weeks, You need to book an appointment for next month and I will be able to tell you then, Or whatever doctor you have, I'm going on holiday that month for a week.

Monica: Oh okay, Thank you for telling us.

: Thats ok, I have everything I need for this appointment so you can go now.

Chandler: Thanks, Shall we make an appointment at the front desk now?

Monica: Yes.

(Monica and Chandler make an appointment for next time, Later on Monica and Chandler are getting ready for Phoebe and Joey to come over in about 5 minutes)

Monica: Can you please clean the living room and I will check on dinner.

Chandler: Of course I can honey.

Monica: Oh and Chandler!

Chandler: Yes?

Monica: You do know after that baby is born, you are going to be getting rid of your little porn collection.

Chandler: What? Thats not fair.

Monica: Well is it fair that I have to push the baby out of me?

Chandler: No I suppose not, I will clean the livingroom now (Kisses Monica's cheek then goes and cleans the livingroom like Monica asked him to, There is a knock on the door and they both go to greet Phoebe and Joey.)

Monica: How are you Pheebs?

Phoebe: I'm good thank you, How did your doctors appointment go?

Monica: It was okay, The baby is growing at the right rate and is healthy.

Phoebe: Cool, Did you find out the sex?

Monica: Not until next month at that appointment.

Phoebe: Aww cool, What are Chandler and Joey doing in the spare room?

Monica: Chandler is most propably showing Joey his porn collection!

Phoebe: Why?

Monica: I told him that after thr baby comes he had to get rid of hid entire porn collection.

Phoebe: Poor Chandler!

Monica: Yeah I feel sorry for him but, I can't have that around when I have a baby here all the time.

(Cut to the nursey where Chandler and Joey are)

Joey: I can't believe Monica is making you give all of this cool stuff up.

Chandler: I know, Thats why I'm going to give it to you.

Joey: Cool thanks man!

Chandler: Thats okay.

Joey: How long have you and Monica been together?

Chandler: 5 months now!

Joey: Aww thats cool, How long you known each other?

Chandler: 3 years on thanksgiving.

Joey: Cool, Me and Pheebs have been together for 2 years now.

Chandler: Thats cool, How is it going with you two then?

Joey: Its really good, exept from 1 thing!

Chandler: What is it?

Joey: Well whenever we go to do stuff, her grandma walks in and it puts us off doing anything.

Chandler: So do it when she goes out.

Joey: Yeah! Why didn't I think of that?

Chandler: I don't know.

(The middle of dinner, they are all having fun and talking about stuff.)

Monica: Do you go to college Phoebe, Joey?

Phoebe: Yes actually thats where we met.

Joey: Yes we did. Do you two go to college?

Monica: Chandler does, I did but I dropped out for the baby.

Chandler: Where do you go for college?

Joey: We went to college in california, but we then decided to move to New York. Whats your major Chandler?

Chandler: Writing, I love writing books and things so I decided to to writing, with Monica's help.

Phoebe: Sounds good, I studied science and got bored of that then decided to go into therapy instead!

Monica: Wow that sounds different, Is it good?

Phoebe: Yeah, I love it. What did you do before you left Mon?

Monica: I was doing cooking and catering for things.

Joey: That's why your food tastes so good.

Monica: Aww thank you Joey.

Joey: I was always told to tell the truth.

Chandler: Yeah you should come over more so we can have dinner more and get to know each other better.

Phoebe: I would like that, It would be good.

Monica: Yeah we should have dinner once every 2 weeks or just do something every 2 weeks.

Joey: That sounds good.

(Phoebe and Joey have gone home now and Monica and Chandler talked for a little while and decided to go to bed because they were tied. The screen fades to black)

Next Chapter: Family gatherings.

Monica and Chandler go to Monica's parents for that family dinner will everything go okay.


	9. Family gatherings

This is where Monica, Chandler, Ross and Rachel were all in college. This is written in script form like my other story!

They were all in college together apart from Phoebe who lives with her aunt and Joey who lives with Phoebe and her aunt. Phoebe and Joey have been dating each other for about 2 years so Phoebe asked him if he wanted to live with her and her aunt of course with her aunts permision. Ross and Rachel are already dating each other and have been for about 18 months. Monica and Chandler are not together although she likes him and he likes her but they don't know that each other like them.

Author Note: Monica is about 4 and a half months pregnant and you can see a bump but it's not very big, Monica and Chandler have moved into their new appartment, They are neighbours with Phoebe and Joey.

Chapter 9: Family gatherings.

(Monica and Chandler are getting ready for when they go out to Monica's parents house for the family gathering. They are in their bedroom looking through clothes to wear)

Monica: What about this dress, Its a nice colour and I love it (Holds up dress to show Chandler)

Chandler: It is nice honey put it on so I can see it (Monica changes into the dress), I like this outfit (Holds up jeans and a smart shirt.)

Monica: Does it look okay? Do I look to fat in this dress?

Chandler: No of course not, It looks great.

Monica: Are you wearing those jeans and shirt?

Chandler: Yeah! Does it look alright?

Monica: Yes! It looks great, Can't wait to rip that off you later.

Chandler: Okay then, Thanks Mon.

Monica: Are you going to eat anything before we leave?

Chandler: Well if your mom has food there then no becuase I can eat at your parents can't I?

Monica: Yeah! Suppose so.

Chandler: Are you still sure you want to go with Ross and Rachel there?

Monica: Yes I'm not going to let them get in the way of me seeing my family becuase they don't like the decisions that I make.

Chandler: Okay sweetie, Are you ready to leave?

Monica: Yes, Let me grab my purse!

(They leave, Monica and Chandler have now arrived at her Parents house and everyone is there, Monica's parents, Ross and Rachel, Monica's aunt's and uncles and her grandparents, They have all spoken to everyone exept from Ross and Rachel)

Rachel: Hi Mon, Chandler.

Chandler: Hello Rachel, Ross. How are you?

Ross: Fine thanks, You?

Monica: We are all okay thank you.

Rachel: Monica, Can I talk to you in private please?

(Monica looks at Chandler and he nods)

Monica: Umm yeah, We can go in my old room.

Rachel: Okay.

(The girls walk of to Monica's room upstairs.)

Ross: So this is a little awkard then!

Chandler: Yes a bit! How are you and Rachel getting on?

Ross: We are really good thanks, we are moving in together in july after we finished this college year.

Chandler: Thats good congratulations.

Ross: Thanks! I take it you and Monica are still going strong.

Chandler: Yes we are really good at the moment.

Ross: So what have you been doing lately?

Chandler: Well we moved into our appartment, We have been hanging out with our new neighbours getting to know them better, I have had college and Mon has been trying to get a job.

Ross: Cool, Its not easy to get a job when you are pregnant and have to leave work for maternity leave soon.

Chandler: Yeah, I suppose so. Its not like we don't have any money, I get some every week from my parents and my job from weekends.

Ross: You got a job? and come on one of us had to mension the pregnancy at one point.

Chandler: Yeah, Its only a small cashier job at the supermarket. I can't believe how well Mon's handling the pregnancy she's getting on with it really well.

Ross: Thats great. Listen I don't want to be stupid and not want to be friends with you anymore, so can we be friends again, because I would love to be involved in your lives and my nicece or nephews life.

Chandler: I would like that aswell, I think Monica would too!

Ross: So we are friends again.

Chandler: Nope! We are best friends again, It was just one of those problems in life you need to face.

(Ross and Chandler hug, Cut to Monica and Rachel in Monica's old room)

Monica: So what did you want to talk about with me?

Rachel: Well here's the thing, I think that our argument was stupid and childish.

Monica: So do I, Are you trying to appolaige to me?

Rachel: Yes I am, I'm sorry Monica, I should have never of said any of the things I said. I should have been surpporting you instead of being a bitch to you, I'm sorry!

Monica: Its okay, I said things too you know and I'm sorry about those.

Rachel: It's fine, Ross was talking to Chandler about being friends again I think.

Monica: Thats great, we should all stick toghether and be best friends again and never fall out as bad as that again.

Rachel: I think the same, But you know what I don't think.

Monica: What don't you think Rach?

Rachel: I don't think you will be a good Mom because you will be an excellent momand I know you will instead.

Monica: Oh my god thats so sweet, I so thought you were going to say something else then.

(Monica and Rachel hug, then make their way downstairs to sit with Ross and Chandler, A little while later Monica is sitting on Chandler lap, whilst talking to Ross and Rachel)

Rachel: Do you guys know the sex of your baby?

Monica: Nope, its too early to tell yet but we are going to find out when we can at my next doctors appointment.

Ross: Aww cool, have you decided on names yet?

Chandler: Not yet, We can't decide there are to many we like.

Monica: Yeah but it will be a lot easier when we know the sex of it, Becuase then we can cut all of the ones of the oppisite sex that we don't want or need.

Rachel: That sounds like a smart idea.

Ross: Have you been shopping for the baby yet?

Chandler: Yeah thats the day we saw Rachel and after we got home here you was here.

Monica: Yeah that was a bad day.

Rachel: I'm sorry that was probably my fault that it was a bad day for you.

Chandler: Don't worry about it, its fine.

Ross: So Chandler, Hows college going?

Chandler: Its okay thank you a lot of work and pressure but its okay. Hows college for you two?

Rachel: Its great for me, I have hardly any work left in the part my class is on at the moment, and I am bored and lonely without Monica there as my roommate now though.

Monica: Awww I missed you to Rach, Sometimes I am at home by myself and see something in a catalouge ot on T.V and I wondered what you would say or think about it.

Ross: Thats cute, College is good I get to start working on and looking at dinosaurs soon.

Chandler: Oh my god dinosaurs again, serously Ross.

Ross: Yes I love them.

Rachel: Do you guys have a picture of the baby?

Monica: Well duh! Do you want to see it?

Ross: Yes please!

Monica: Its in my purse, on the floor.

Chandler: Here you go sweetie (Hands Monica her purse)

Monica: Thank you baby (Kisses Chandler on the lips, Ross cringes)

Rachel: Aww you to are so cute.

(Monica gets the picture out of her purse and shows Ross and Rachel)

Ross: It looks as if it has Mon's nose.

Monica: Thats what Chandler said.

Rachel: I bet it will have Chandlers eyes though.

Chandler: I think it will have my eyes, but I don't know why.

Monica: It will be so cute just like you.

Ross: It will look just like both of you.

(Monica and Chandler finish their conversation with Ross and Rachel, They talk with the rest of Monica's family then decide to go home as it is getting late. Monica and Chandler are now at home and are in bed just talking)

Monica: That dinner went so much better than I thought it would.

Chandler: It really did, I'm glad we are all friends again.

Monica: Yeah me too. I'm so tired tonight!

Chandler: Well thats understandable you have had a long day actually we both have.

Monica: Mmmm I want you so bad right now.

Chandler: I know but you are tired so go to sleep then, we will do that tomorrow okay?

Monica: Fine then, Just let me cuddle up to you.

(They cuddle up together and go to sleep, The screen fades to black)

Next Chapter: Raging hormones.

Monica's hormones go wild.

Author note: There will be some sexual content in the next chapter i will remind yuo again on that chapter.


	10. Raging hormones

This is where Monica, Chandler, Ross and Rachel were all in college. This is written in script form like my other story!

They were all in college together apart from Phoebe who lives with her aunt and Joey who lives with Phoebe and her aunt. Phoebe and Joey have been dating each other for about 2 years so Phoebe asked him if he wanted to live with her and her aunt of course with her aunts permision. Ross and Rachel are already dating each other and have been for about 18 months. Monica and Chandler are not together although she likes him and he likes her but they don't know that each other like them.

Author Note: Monica is about 5 months pregnant and you can see a bump, Monica and Chandler have moved into their new appartment, They are neighbours with Phoebe and Joey.

Author note: There will be some sexual content in this chapter.

Chapter 10: Raging hormones.

(Monica and Chandler are in their living room in their appartment, They are watching T.V)

Monica: This is boring.

Chandler: Then change the programme over to something that is interesting!

Monica: NO I DON'T WANT TO.

Chandler: Okay, sorry I suggested something.

Monica: Oh I'm sorry baby. I love you (Kisses Chandler)

Chandler: I love you too.

Monica: Lets go into the bedroom.

Chandler: Sweetie you know I would love to but Rachel and Ross are coming over soon.

Monica: Well make your mind up, Is it becuase I'm getting fat? Is that why you won't sleep with me?

Chandler: No sweetie I don't think you are fat, I do want to we can tonight, but not now because we are having company soon.

Monica: Oh okay then, If we have to.

Chandler: Wow talk about hormonal!

Monica: HEY, I am not hormnal okay. What do you mean by hormaonal anyway.

(Someone knocks on the door)

Chandler: Saved by the door. (Answers the door and Ross and Rachel are there)

Rachel: Hi, Chandler.

Ross: Hey man!

Monica: Hi guys!

Chandler: You found the place alright then.

Ross: Yes thanks for giving us directions.

Monica: Thats okay, we wouldn't want my brother and Rachel getting lost around here, would we?

Raachel: Umm no of course not.

(They all sit on the couch)

Ross: So whats for dinner Mon?

Chandler: We thought that it would...

Monica: He said Mon you idiot. I thought it would be nice if we got a take away.

Rachel: That sounds good, What do you guys want?

Ross: Italian.

Chandler: Chineese

Monica: Italian.

Rachel: Both of those sound great why don't we order some of both.

Monica: Godd idea then we can all have something we want.

Ross: Sounds okay to me.

Chandler: Me too!

(Later on they have all finished eating and everyone is talking, Monica is washing up in the kitchen)

Ross: Whats wrong with Monica tonight.

Chandler: Pregnancy hormones, They are all over the place at the minute.

Rachel: Like how?

Chandler: Well first she was annoyed, then wanted me, then angry at me she didn't get any urther becuase you to came here.

Ross: Oh I'm sorry.

Chandler: No man its good, I don't know how she is going to react to anything anymore. Before I could read her like a book now nothing.

Rachel: Wow, good luck with that for 4 months more.

Chandler: Yeah, thanks for that Rach. Watch this, Monica are you okay?

Monica: I'm fine thanks Honey.

Chandler: Do you need some help washing up.

Monica: NO I DON'T, I AM NOT HANDI-CAPPED YOU KNOW, I DON'T NEED ANY HELP.

Chandler: Okay sorry Monica. See she goes crazy!

Rachel: Good luck with that.

Ross: Wow thats bad, In a minute will she be totally different?

Chandler: Yeah, In a minute she will be all happy and nice again, or horney.

Ross: I didn't need to know that about my sister thanks.

Chandler: Sorry.

(Monica has finished washing up and goes to sit down with the others)

Monica: Did everyone enjoy their meals.

Rachel: Yeah it was great, thanks for buying Mon, Chandler.

Chandler: Thats okay Rach.

Monica: No problem.

Ross: It was really nice, Where did you guys order from?

Chandler: There is a nice little shop across the street, we ordered from there.

Rachel: Aww cool it was different.

Ross: Did you two find out the sex of the baby yet then?

Monica: Nope, we decided to wait until it is born.

Chandler: Yes but I bet it will be daddies little princess.

Monica: No it won't, Shut up Chandler!

Chandler: Okay sorry.

Rachel: So how are your mood swing Mon.

Monica: They are okay, I mean I am controlling them as much as I can.

Ross: Thats great. Wow have you seen the time its getting really late.

Chandler: Ross its only like 8:30pm.

Monica: Shh let them leave, I want you in our room in 15 minutes.

Rachel: We all didn't need to know that Monica, But thanks for sharing.

Ross: Well at least we know what you two are doing tonight then.

Monica: Yeah, Well its getting late now. It was nice to have you over and to see you again.

Chandler: It was fun tonight you guys come over again soon.

Rachel: We will bye!

Ross: Thanks for having us over you guys bye bye!

(Ross and Rachel go out the door, Chandler locks the front door for the night, Later on in Chandler and Monica's bedroom, Chandler is almost asleep when Monica disturbs him.)

Monica: Chandler?

Chandler: What he is trying to sleep?

Monica: Well tell him to wake up coz his girlfriend needs him.

Chandler: What does she want?

Monica: She wants you. (Leans over and starts to kiss him passiontly)

Chandler: Well let him wake up a bit first, then she can have him.

Monica: Okay, Is he awake yet?

Chandler: Yes he is now. (Moves closer to Monica in the bed) Monica, your not wearing anything.

MOnica: I know that.

Chandler: I know that but why?

Monica: So it will be quicker and easier for us.

Chandler: Unlike last time? (Takes off his shirt)

Monica: Yeah (Moves her hands under the covers and pulls Chandlers boxers down and throws them away.)

They kiss again, Chandler starts to tickle Monica and Monica giggles into his mouth, He takes her mouth open as a chance, so he slides his tounge inside her mouth, They both moan. Monica slides her hands across Chandlers bare chest, She breaks the kiss and slowly goes down and kisses Chandlers Chest. Afew minutes later her kisses go upwards and land on his neck, He pulls his neck away and starts to kiss her face and arms and sucks on her neck for a while until it starts to go red where he is sucking on it. Monica slides her hands up and down Chandlers back slowly whilst he is sucking on her neck.  
>Chandler slowly moves ontop of Monica and she moves her legs into a better position for him to lay comftorbly in between them, They start kissing again on the lips passiontly and as the kiss gets more and more heated they both want it more. Chandler gets into position and slows down the kiss a little whilst entering her, They moan in unison as he goes into her. Chandler starts his thrusts off slwoly but as they both get into it Monica starts moving up to Chandlers thrusts as he moves inside her. After about a minute Chandler pushes the rest of his length inside her and starts to thrust harder both moaning loudly and a lot, Monica screams out Chandlers name when she climaxes and he screams out her when he does. Chandler colapses ontop of Monica. A while later after they have rested for a bit, Chandler starts moving inside her again, this time slow and calmly. This makes Monica open her eyes and stare into his for a little bit, She starts to move with him, and after about a minute he stops, pulls out of her a bit then thrusts back into her hard and starts moving around in circles inside of her, This got them both very excited and soon after Chandler started doing that they climxed again.<br>Later on they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Next Chapter: A day out

Monica and Chandler go shopping with Ross and Rachel and have a good day out or do they..


	11. A day out

This is where Monica, Chandler, Ross and Rachel were all in college. This is written in script form like my other story!

They were all in college together apart from Phoebe who lives with her aunt and Joey who lives with Phoebe and her aunt. Phoebe and Joey have been dating each other for about 2 years so Phoebe asked him if he wanted to live with her and her aunt of course with her aunts permision. Ross and Rachel are already dating each other and have been for about 18 months. Monica and Chandler are not together although she likes him and he likes her but they don't know that each other like them.

Author Note: Monica is about 5 and a half months pregnant and you can see a bump, Monica and Chandler have moved into their new appartment, They are neighbours with Phoebe and Joey.

Chapter 11: A day out

(Monica and Chandler are sitting in a small Coffee House by the name of Central Perk, They are waiting for Ross and Rachel, so they can all go shopping and spend the day together.)

Chandler: Did you make that pic-nic up for when we go to Central Park later?

Monica: Yes, Of course I did, we just need to go upstairs for when we want it get it and take it to the park. I am not walking around all day with a pic-nic basket in my hand.

Chandler: Well sweetie, I didn't ask you to carry it around all day with us, and I was just wondering if you remembered to make it. You seem to forget a lot at the moment.

Monica: When was the last time I forgot to do something?

Chandler: Last night when you said you was going to make the pic-nic ready for today but forgot so I ended up making it this morning before you got up. You also forgot or didn't remember that I have college tomorrow.

Monica: Well sorry about that, But I have a lot of other things on my mind at the moment. Is that not okay?

Chandler: It is okay sweetie but you need to make posted notes for the phone and things.

Monica: I already do accept I forget where I put them and have to write the phone messages on my hands.

Chandler: Thats why I am going to move them to near the phone and put a pen there too.

(Ross and Rachel enter Central Perk)

Rachel: Hey!

Ross: Hi, What you guys talking about?

Chandler: I was just saying to Monica that she keeps forgetting things so when the baby comes she doesn't want to forget about it, and she forgets to give me my messages so I am going to put some posted notes by the phone and pen.

Monica: Yeah well when the baby comes I will be even busier than I am now, But I will never forget about the baby.

Rachel: Wow sounds interesting.

Ross: So what are we doing today?

Chandler: We are going shopping for a little while then going to Central Park for a bite to eat, Then we don't know what you are doing.

Rachel: Sounds fun!

Ross: Yeah! Shopping for the baby I'm guessing.

Monica: Got it in one. Well done Ross.

Chandler: Are you three ready to go?

Rachel: Yeah!

Monica: Sure.

Ross: Can't wait.

(They all leave Central Perk, They are ina store and Ross and Rachel are helping Monica and Chandler pick the clothes out for the baby, Whilst they pick out the furniture.)

Monica: What kind of furniture do you want for the baby's room?

Chandler: I think animal theme would be good, as we don't know if its a boy or girl.

Monica: Sounds good, There is Farm Animals, or pet animals. Which do you prefer?

Chandler: I really like the pets animals, They don't look as scary as the Farm animals do.

Monica: Good becuase I want the pet Animals too.

Rachel: Hey, Mon look at all these cool clothes we have picked out for the baby.

Ross: Well actually, Rachel picked most of them out.

Monica: Aww they are all so cute and pretty.

Chandler: Yeah they are but they are not for both sex's.

Monica: Well if it is for the wrong sex we will save it incase we have any more in the future.

Chandler: Okay, that sound good, Lets just spend all of my money I have today then shall we.

Monica: Awww Honey don't be like that, We need all of this stuff.

Rachel: Yeah you do need all of this stuff.

Ross: Where are you going to put it all?

Monica: In the nursery. DUH!

Chandler: Yeah! You better hope it all fits in there.

Monica: We have other space if it doesn't Chandler.

Ross: Okay, Shall we pay for all this stuff then.

Chandler: Yes unless Monica has chaned her mind on what she wants.

Monica: Nope, Lets go pay.

(They pay for the stuff they need and it will be delivered to their appartment next week. Later on they are all in the Park enjoying the pic-nic Chandler made.)

Rachel: Mmmm this is nice.

Chandler: Thanks, Mon was going to make it but forgot do I did insted.

Ross: Its good, well at least it got made in the end.

Monica: Yeah well sorry, If I have lots of things to think about at the moment.

Chandler: Awww don't worry Mon it got made in the end and we are all here enjoying it. Oh my god hide me now!

Rachel: What! Why?

Ross: Thats hid girlfriend before Monica, she keeps coming to my dorm asking for you and I send her away saying you don't live here anymore.

Monica: Whats her name?

Chandler: Janice.

(She walks over)

Janice: Bing-a-ling, did someone say mmy name.

Ross: Nope no-one said your name.

Chandler: Yeah, now is that all.

Janice: No silly, (Janice sits down) What are you doing tonight?

Monica: He is comong home with me and we are going to have some fun.

Janice: Are you drunk or something?

Rachel: Nope its her hormones, They are crazy right now.

Janice: Why?

Chandler: Becuase she's pregnant.

Jancie: Really, so who's is it? (Looks at Ross)

Ross: Ewww no thats my sister!

Chandler: Its mone Janice.

Janice: But it can't be, that means you cheated on me.

Monica: No me and Chandler have been together for like 6 and a half months.

Janice: Oh so you cheated on me, Well thanks for that Chandler. (Starts to get up)

Chandler: I did not cheat on you.

Janice: What happened to us then?

Chandler: There was no us when I started going out with Monica.

Rachel: There was defintly not, Chandler was lonely and bored all the time before Monica.

Janice: Anyway, why did you tell Ross to tell me you moved out?

Chandler: Becuase I did, I live in an appartment in the city with Monica.

Janice: Where?

Monica: We are not telling you.

Janice: Well thenI guess you still live with Ross, but don't want to admit it.

Chandler: I don't live with Ross, Please tell her that dude.

Ross: Chandler does not live with me anymore he lives with Monica.

Janice: Oh well bye bye then Chandler and others (Gets up and walks off)

Rachel: You went out with her?

Chandler: Yes, I hate her.

Monica: How the hell did you put up with her annoying voice for ages.

Ross: I couldn't even stand being in the same room as her for more than 2 minutes.

Rachel: Well she is very naisal, If thats even a word for it.

Monica: Yeah thats a word. Or just very very annoying.

Chandler: I dumped her like 3 times within 6 months.

Ross: Yeah, and the first two times you didn't do very well.

Chandler: I know, but the third time worked like a charm.

Monica: I hope so becuase we are together, I'm getting tired and cold now.

Rachel: Yeah it is getting cold out here, I think we sould all pack up and go home now.

Ross: It looks as if it is going to start raining soon. Lets pack up quickly.

Chandler: Good idea.

(They all start packing up the pic-nic things, Chandler help Monica up and they go home. Later on Monica and Chandler are sitting on their sofa.)

Moncia: Today was fun.

Chandler: Yeah it really was. (Chandlers hand is on Monica's bump)

Monica: Baby thinks it was fun tp by the way it is moving around.

Chandler: Yes. We still need to name him or her.

Monica: What about Casey Marie for a girl?

Chandler: I like Casey but not Marie. Maybe Megan.

Monica: What about Casey Hannah?

Chandler: I don't know, I like both of those names but not together.

Monica: Yeah, Which one do you like the best?

Chandler: Hannah, What about Hannah Louise? If we have more Children in the future we can call that one Casey if it is a girl and this one is.

Monica: I like it but Louise is so common as a middle name, What about Hannah Violet? Thats a good idea by the way.

Chandler: That souds good, So for a girl Hannah Violet. Now we need a boy.

Monica: Okay, Danny?

Chandler: Danny is good, What about Daniel and call him danny when he is older?

Monica: Yeah, that sounds fine, Daniel Chandler?

Chandler: Whats wrond sweetie?

Monica: No the name! Chandler Daniel?

Chandler: Really you want it named after me?

Monica: Of course baby, I love your name.

Chandler: Okay, Lets ask the baby. Do you like the names Hannah Violet and Chandler Daniel, Baby?

Monica: I think that kick was a yes.

Chandler: That was the first kick right?

Monica: Yes, The names are final now, the baby likes them.

Chandler: So do I and you do too.

Monica: I do too. I love you!

Chandler: Love you too!

(Chandler and Monica kiss, The screen fades to black)

Next Chapter: Meet our neighbours

Monica and Chandler inroduce Phoebe and Joey to Rachel and Ross


	12. Meet our neighbours

This is where Monica, Chandler, Ross and Rachel were all in college. This is written in script form like my other story!

They were all in college together apart from Phoebe who lives with her aunt and Joey who lives with Phoebe and her aunt. Phoebe and Joey have been dating each other for about 2 years so Phoebe asked him if he wanted to live with her and her aunt of course with her aunts permision. Ross and Rachel are already dating each other and have been for about 18 months. Monica and Chandler are not together although she likes him and he likes her but they don't know that each other like them.

Author Note: I am skipping a month so Monica is 6 and a half months pregnant, Monica and Chandler live in their appartment, They are neighbours with Phoebe and Joey.

Chapter 12: Meet our neighbours

(Monica is reading a magazine on the sofa, whilst waiting for Chandler to come home from college. Phone rings.)

Monica: Hello, Geller-Bing residents.

Rachel(On phone): Hi Mon.

Monica: Hey, how are you?

Rachel: I'm okay thanks, you?

Monica: Lets see I have back ache and I'm tired nearly all of the time, but yeah I'm fine thanks.

Rachel: Great! Listen about tonight.

Monica: Aww no please don't cancel, I have put a lot of work into the meal and there will be too much for just me and Chandler to eat by ourselfs.

Rachel: No, Don't worry Mon! I wasn't going to cancel. What time do you want us to come over tonight?

Monica: Oh thank god! Umm whatever time you want really, Pheebs and Joey are coming around 6:30pm.

Rachel: Okay, We will be there for 6:30pm, Is that okay?

Monica: Yes thats okay. You know I'm so glad you called.

Rachel: Really! Why?

Monica: Chandler is not here, he is at college and I get so lonely and bored when no-one is here or I can't talk to anyone.

Rachel: Awww Mon? Why don't you talk to the baby?

Monica: I do but it gets annoying when it keeps kicking me for ages.

Rachel: Oh. Fair enough then. What have you done this morning?

Monica: Well I have made breakfast this morning for Chandler and myself, Then did a little bit of cleaning, Had a shower and watched T.V Aand read a magazine then you called me. What about you?

Rachel: I have had 2 back to back classes of the fashion industry then a break and now I have called you.

Monica: Sounds interesting. (Chandler enters the appartment and he looks tired.) I gotta go Chandlers home, I will see you tonight.

Rachel: Okay see you later bye. (They both hang up the phones)

Chandler: Whats happening tonight?

Monica: Phoebe, Joey, Rachel and Ross are coming over, and no kiss or hello.

Chandler: Sorry, Hi babe (Leans over and kisses Monica)

Monica: How was college?

Chandler: Tiring and boring without you. How was your day?

Monica: Lonely without you or anyone here with me.

Chandler: Aww well I think I will take a shower and a nap before everyone gets here.

Monica: Mind if I join you on that one.

Chandler: Mmmmm Okay!

(They go into the bathroom, Have a shower together. Later on after their nap Everyone is their and the guys are bonding, so are the girls. The guys are in the living room sitting on the sofa, Girls are in the kitchen not to far away from the sofa.)

Rachel: So Phoebe, Monica tells me you live with your Grandma and Joey?

Phoebe: Yes although, I think my grandma will be moving out soon.

Monica: Really she told you that she is moving out.

Phoebe: No, I read her mind. (Rachel looks confused)

Monica: Phoebe is psycic.

Rachel: Oh! Thats cool, So you can tell what I'm thinking right now.

Phoebe: Yes, You are thinking Ross looks hot in that T-shirt. Monica is thinking that she hopes that the baby is a girl becuase she loves the name.

Monica: Wow either you read my mind or you just know that I want a girl.

Rachel: Ross does look hot in that shirt he is wearing.

Phoebe: See, I can read the guys minds too.

Monica: What are they thinking.

Phoebe: Chandler hopes he gets some tonight, Ross is thinking about some dinosaur of some sort and Joey is thinking of the food we are going to eat soon.

Rachel: Wow, You really are psycic.

Monica: Yeah, She could propably tell you what you are doing tomorrow or like next week.

(Cut to the guys)

Ross: So you are an actor then Joey?

Joey: Not yet but I do hope to be, At the moment I am working at my dads plumbing business for a little bit extra money.

Chandler: Hows the science going Ross?

Ross: Its great I really love it. Hows your writing?

Chandler: Its okay, but now I have more classes to go to Monica is here a lot by herself and I feel bad.

Joey: She doesn't have to be by herself, I mean me and Pheebs are across the hall, she can come over whenever she wants to.

Chandler: Thanks man, I'm sure Monica would like that.

Ross: Yeah, Thats nice of you Joey.

Chandler: Listen guys, Monica is going out next friday, Do you think you will be able to come over and help me to build the nursery as a surprise to her.

Joey: Yeah of course I can!

Ross: Any thing for my best friend!

Chandler: Thanks guys but didn't mention anything like that to Monica, Rachel or Phoebe because they all talk to each other.

(After dinner they are sitting in the living room area, Monica and Chandler on the love seat, Ross, Rachel and Phoebe on the sofa and Joey in the Chair.)

Rachel: What do you guys do in your spare time?

Phoebe: I play the guitar in the coffee house just down the stairs.

Ross: Thats cool, I play the keyboards.

Monica: Please don't play it now Ross.

Ross: I wasn't going to, Just making conversation.

Chandler: Joey, What do you do in your spare time?

Joey: Usually eat and sleep, or going to auditions.

Ross: Wow, and thats everyday?

Joey: Just everyday I have some time spare during the day.

Phoebe: Yeah well we do other stuff to, But I don't think you need to know about that.

Rachel: No we don't but thanks for sharing Phoebe.

Phoebe: You can call me Pheebs if you want.

Joey: And you can call me Joey!

Monica: Thats what everyone does call you anyway Joey.

Joey: Do they?

Ross: Yes, We have been calling you that all night.

Joey: Oh, Monica the food was delicious as always.

Monica: Thank you Joey, I didn't know if it was okay or not. My taste buds have gone all funny since I have been pregnant.

Chandler: Thats not all thats gone funny or different.

Monica: Shut it you!

Chandler: Sorry, (Whispers to the others) Hormones gone crazy!

(Later on Every one has left, Monica and Chandler are in bed talking about what they did.)

Chandler: You didn't tell me what you did today, after I got home!

Monica: Well I made breakfast for us, Then did a little cleaning, Made the dinner for tonight, had a shower and read some magazines, Rachel called and then you came home.

Chandler: Sounds fun.

Monica: It was.

Chandler: Joey said that if you get bored or lonely during the day then you can go over to hang out with him and Pheebs.

Monica: I wil if I get so bored and lonely.

Chandler: Okay honey, Are you tired?

Monica: Yes, just a little bit though.

Chandler: Me too, lets go to sleep and wake up early tomorrow morning.

Monica: Sounds like a plan to me. night night sweetie!

Chandler: Night baby.

(They go to sleep and the screen fades to black)

Next Chapter: Surprise Monica!

The guys decorate the nursery for Monica and Chandler whilst she is shopping one day.


	13. Surprise Monica

This is where Monica, Chandler, Ross and Rachel were all in college. This is written in script form like my other story!

They were all in college together apart from Phoebe who lives with her aunt and Joey who lives with Phoebe and her aunt. Phoebe and Joey have been dating each other for about 2 years so Phoebe asked him if he wanted to live with her and her aunt of course with her aunts permision. Ross and Rachel are already dating each other and have been for about 18 months. Monica and Chandler are not together although she likes him and he likes her but they don't know that each other like them.

Author Note:Monica is 7 months pregnant, Monica and Chandler live in their appartment, They are neighbours with Phoebe and Joey.

Chapter 13: Surprise Monica!

(Chandler and Monica are over Phoebe and Joeys appartment across the hall, Talking and eating dinner.)

Phoebe: What are you guys planning on doing tomorrow? We are doing nothing all day!

Chandler: I'm going to a knicks game and have another ticket do you want to go with me Joey?

Joey: Yeah that sounds like fun! I loce the knicks!

Chandler: Good, becuase we go front row seat to see them.

Monica: If you want we can go shopping or something Pheebs.

Phoebe That sounds great. Whats Rachel doing tomorrow?

Monica: She and Ross are going out to Long island to see her parents and I think they are staying there the night.

Phoebe: Thats a shame she can't come with us.

Monica: Yeah I know, But we will get to have our Pheebs-Mon time.

Phoebe: Thats true!

Joey: So Chandler, How did you get such great tickets to the game?

Chandler: My mom bought them for me.

Joey: Aww cool! I wish my mom would buy me that.

Phoebe: At least all you guys still have your moms.

Monica: Sorry Pheebs.

Chandler: Sorry for bringing my mom up in a conversation and making me sound bad.

Phoebe: Thats okay!

Joey: Chandler can I talk to you for a minute please?

Chandler: Sure!

(They go off into Joey and Phoebe's bedroom)

Phoebe: Oh no, I hope I didn't make Joey mad at Chandler.

Monica: Aww I'm sure its nothing Pheebs. He didn't mean to say anything.

Phoebe: I know and I understand that. Its fine really!

Monica: Okay.

(Cut to Joey and Phoebe's bedroom)

Joey: You are confusing me.

Chandler: Why?

Joey: You said that we are decorating the Nursery tomorrow to me and Riss next week.

Chandler: Yes thats because we are.

Joey: Bit you invited me to a knicks game tomorrow and Ross will be in Long island.

Chandler: We set that up as a diversion so Monica, does not find out that we are doing the nursery, It is a surprise.

Joey: So we are not going to see the knicks and Ross won't be in Long island with Rachel?

Chandler: No they won't and we are not going to a knicks game, but we will have to go sometime soon.

Joey: Yes we will! So will Rachel be hekping us and Ross to decorate the babys room?

Chandler: Yes! Do not tell Monica or even bring up the subject of the baby today becuase I don't want her to find out.

Joey: Okay! I promise I wont say anything.

Chandler: Thanks man! Should we go back out now?

Joey: Yes.

(Joey and Chandler walk out and find Monica and Phoebe washing up)

Monica: Chandler won't be happy if he walks in here and sees me washing up.

Phoebe: Really! Why?

Monica: Becuase I should be resting and getting ready for the baby, Not doing the housework all the time.

Chandler: Well you should be resting not doing loads of housework all day. Do you do housework when I'm at college all day?

Monica: Hi Chandler! No I don't do housework all day when you are at college I do a little and then rest for the day.

Joey: You okay Phoebe?

Phoebe: Yes I'm fine thank Joey.

Chandler: Well I don't want you doing anymore housework until the baby is born!

Monica: Thats like 2 months.

Chandler: Yes and its also not that long away.

Monica: Fine! We should be going now its getting late and I need my rest apparently.

Chandler: Yes you do. Thanks for having us over guys!

Phoebe: Thats okay, You alway have us over so we though we should have you two over instead.

Joey: Have a safe trip home.

Chandler: Well we don't have far to walk.

Monica: Just across the hall.

Phoebe: So you are coming here tomorrow Morning at about 11:00 then we can go shopping.

Monica: That sounds good to me. Bye!

Chandler: Bye!

(Chandler and Monica leave Phoebe and Joeys and go across the hall to their own appartment. The next day Everyone appart from Monica and Phoebe are at Monica and Chandlers helping out in the nursery.)

Rachel: Okay! So the room is painted, Now what should I do.

Chandler: Paint all og the furniture that has been put together, but the room will need another coat of paint. It shouldn't take too long to dry.

Rachel: Okay, The furniture in the white paint.

Ross: Yes even Joey knows that Rach. The crib is built go and paint that.

Joey: The closet is nearly finished too.

Chandler: Okay thats good. (Phone rings) Everone shhh its Monica. Hey Babe.

Monica: Hi listen, Me and Phoebe might be a little later than expected so if you need to leave for the game, put the keys under that mat.

Chandler: Are you sure you will be later?

Monica: Yeah I'm really sorry baby, There is lots of traffic on the roads and Phoebe is insisting on going into every shio that she sees.

Chandler: Well okay then sweetie, You take as long as you want and I will see you tonight when I get home from the game.

Monica: Okay, Love you!

Chandler: Love you too bye.

(They hang up the phones)C

Chandler: Phoebe is giving us more time by taking ages, and the traffic is really bad.

Ross: Lets get a move on so everything will be perfect when they come back then.

Chandler: Yes! Rachel keep painting, Joey and Ross keep building. I will make somehting to eat for all of us whilst we are working.

Rachel: Okay lets go guys.

(They all start to do the jobs they need to do. About 3 hours later Monica and Phoebe return, The nursery is completely finished and Rachel, Chandler, Ross and Joey are all waiting inside the appartment for them to enter. Monica and Phoebe enter the appartment and Monica is very surprised about Rachel and Ross being there and happy at the same time)

Monica: I thought you two were in Long island today and Chandler and Joey aren't you two supposed to be at the game?

Chandler: We made that up becuase we wanted to do something very nice for you, I thought to myself, What would make Monica happy?

Monica: Well the Nursery is not even done yet and we have 2 months until the baby is born.

Ross: Actually you are wrong.

Rachel: Yeah, whilst you and Phoebe were shopping today we did the Nursey for you.

Joey: Surprise!

Chandler: Do you want to go and see it?

Monica: Of course I do Chandler!

(Chandler covers Monica's eyes and leads her to the Nursery once in there he counts down from 3 and uncovers her eyes, The Nursery is painted in a light yellow colour, with boarding paper wrapped around it with little pet animals on, The sheets on the Crib have pet animals on and the door has a sticker of a dog on it. All of the furniture is painted in white to make it feel like it is light and airy inside the room)

Monica: Awww, Chandler I love it. You even used that border and pets design I picked out.

Joey:So you like it then.

Monica: I love it, Thank you guys for doing this, Thanks for taking me shopping Phoebe.

Phoebe: Its okay! It was fun.

Monica: Yeah we will have to do it again, Only next time Rachel can come.

Rachel: I think that would be good.

Chandler: Then Joey, Ross and I can go to an actual knicks game that day.

Joey: Yeah! Don't confuse me again by saying we are going to one and we actually are not.

Chandler: Sorry man, But I had to think of something believable.

Joey: Its okay!

(They all leave Monica and Chandlers and go down to the coffee house to celebrate their close and good friendship all toghether. Later on they all go back to thier homes and the screen fades to black after Monica and Chandlers door closes.)

Next Chapter: False predictions

Phoebe tells everyones fortunes by reading their tea leaves but are the tea leaves right...


	14. False predictions

This is where Monica, Chandler, Ross and Rachel were all in college. This is written in script form like my other story!

They were all in college together apart from Phoebe who lives with her aunt and Joey who lives with Phoebe and her aunt. Phoebe and Joey have been dating each other for about 2 years so Phoebe asked him if he wanted to live with her and her aunt of course with her aunts permision. Ross and Rachel are already dating each other and have been for about 18 months. Monica and Chandler are not together although she likes him and he likes her but they don't know that each other like them.

Author Note: Monica is 8 months pregnant, Monica and Chandler live in their appartment, They are neighbours with Phoebe and Joey.

Chapter 14 : False predictions

(Ross, Rachel, Chandler and Monica are at Monica and Ross Parents house, They are all sitting in the livingroom talking)

Judy: What have you all been doing this week then?

Monica: Everyone surprised me by sorting out the Nursery, They got me to go out with Phoebe and when we came back, Everyone yelled surpeise and they showed me the nursery.

Jack: Aww thats nice dear. Who's idea was that?

Chandler: It was my idea.

Ross: We did a good job on making the nursery perfect.

Rachel: Yeah!

Ross: What are you talking about, All you did was some painting

Monica: The paint was really good Rach don't listen to him.

Rachel: Thank you.

Chandler: Yeah! It took ages for it too all become painted Rach, you did a good job.

Monica: Stop flirting with her.

Chandler: I was not (Sees Monica's look) Sorry.

Judy: What colour is the nursery?

Monica: It is painted light yellow with a border with pet animals on and the furniture is painted white.

Jack: That sounds nice.

Chandler: It is.

Ross: You should go over there and see it, It is really beautiful.

Rachel: It really is.

Judy: Have you two chosen a name for the baby yet?

Chandler: Of course.

Monica: But we are not telling anyone until it is born.

Jack: Oh, well its good you have a name sweetie.

Ross: Mon, Is the baby going to have our last name or Chandlers.

Monica: We haven't exactly worked that one out yet.

Judy: You should really work it out soon then dear.

Rachel: Yeah you have got what a month left.

Monica: Yes I am aware of when the baby will be born thanks.

Chandler: Yeah we will work it out before then, Don't worry!

Ross: Mom, What did you and dad do this week?

Judy: We booked a holiday for all of us in June!

Rachel: Really, That sounds nice.

Jack: Yes. You do know that the holiday includes Rachel, Chandler and the baby?

Monica: Thats even better, A proper family holiday with most of the people I love.

Chandler: That sounds really good. Where's the holiday going to be?

Judy: We were going to a beach house in Montak, but now we are going to fly out to Los Angles and have a nice holiday in Malibu.

Monica: That sounds great but none of us have passports.

Jack: Thats why you need to send off for them this week, We have applications for you all, You just need to get pictures and fill out the information that we don't know.

Chandler: What about the baby's passport, The baby won't be born for another month.

Rachel: The baby's passport doesn't take as long to come back as an adult one does.

Monica: Okay then, Rachel don't you already have a passport.

Rachel: It ran out last month.

Ross: Sounds like a good holiday.

Rachel: Yes, I bet we will be staying in a fantastic hotel.

Judy: Actually we are staying in a beach house right on the beach.

Chandler: Wow that sounds amazing, Are you paying for it all?

Jack: Yes although, you Monica and the baby will have to share a room, So will Rachel and Ross and Me and Judy will.

Monica: I am fine with that.

Rachel: Me too.

Ross: How long will we be there?

Judy: 3 Weeks, Don't worry it will be after you have graduated college.

Ross: Ah good, I love college.

Jack: How are you getting on with College Chandler?

Chandler: Okay thank you, I have nearly finished the unit I have to be working on now.

Monica: Is that they writing a story for a child under 5?

Chandler: Yes! It is going really well.

Jack: Well thats good son! Rachel how are you getting on at college?

Rachel: It is okay but a little hard at the moment, We have to make some clothes in a certian amount of time, I am a little behind but not to much so not to worry.

Judy: I am going to check the dinner. (Judy leaves the room.)

(Later on after dinner the gang talk to Jack and Judy a little more and then they all go home. The next afternoon they are all in Central Perk coffee house apart from Ross and Rachel because they have just left.)

Joey: Are you not bored of having a tea all of the time Mon?

Monica: Well it gets a little boring, but I make it work I can drink other drinks.

Phoebe: Can I see your tea leaves and tell you the future.

Monica: Yeah! When I'm done, I didn't know you read tea leaves Pheebs.

Joey: She always has, Its just no-one ever has tea and she didn't need to bring it up.

Chandler: Okay! Enough with the rambling Joey.

Joey: Sorry.

Monica: I have finished now, (Monica passes the cup to Phoebe and she looks at it and sighs) Whats wrong?

Phoebe: You will be going on a family hoilday with everyone, Or you will will have to drop out of college.

Chandler: Wow you are accurate, We are going on holiday with Monica's family and she did drop out of college.

Joey: I told you she is good.

Chandler: Rachels cup is here, Why don't you read her tea leaves.

Phoebe: Okay! (Looks inside the cup) It says that Rachel will have a bad breakup this year in June Or that she gets promoted at work.

Monica: Oh my god Rachel and Ross are going to break up.

Joey: She could get a promotion at work.

Chandler: Rachel does not work Joey.

Phoebe: Awww poor Rachel and Ross.

Monica: Yeah poor them. We need to go home now.

Chandler: What, Why?

Monica: Becuase I am tired and I don't want to be alone this afternoon. Please come upstairs wiith me.

Chandler: Okay! We will see you tomorrow.

Monica: Bye.

Phoebe: See you tomorrow.

Joey: Have a nice time! Hehehehe!

(Monica and Chandler get up and go home. They go and relax and watch a movie on the T.V, the screen fades to black)

Next Chapter: Monica and Chandler become parents.

Monica goes into labour a week early, The baby is born.


	15. Monica and Chandler become parents

This is where Monica, Chandler, Ross and Rachel were all in college. This is written in script form like my other story!

They were all in college together apart from Phoebe who lives with her aunt and Joey who lives with Phoebe and her aunt. Phoebe and Joey have been dating each other for about 2 years so Phoebe asked him if he wanted to live with her and her aunt of course with her aunts permision. Ross and Rachel are already dating each other and have been for about 18 months. Monica and Chandler are not together although she likes him and he likes her but they don't know that each other like them.

Author Note: Monica is 9 months pregnant, Monica and Chandler live in their appartment, They are neighbours with Phoebe and Joey.

Chapter 15: Monica and Chandler become parents.

(The gang are all hanging out in Monica and Chandlers appartment, Talking after just eaten dinner.)

Phoebe: SO what do all of you have planned for next week?

Chandler: Monica and I were planning on having a baby next week.

Joey: Wow thats good that Monica is already pregnant then huh.

Monica: He ment thats when I will have the baby.

Ross: Wow that nine months has gone quick hasn't it.

Chandler: Not really, Well not for us anyway.

Rachel: Maybe it seems like it has gone quicker becuase of that argument we all had.

Phoebe: Yeah, that was bad.

Monica: Pheebs you wasn't involved in the argument.

Phoebe: I sensed what was going on I am psychic remember.

Ross: Yes, We remember Phoebe.

Joey: Oh am I the only one that didn't know what went on during that argument.

Chandler: No its just that we don't like talking about it Joey.

Phoebe: Have you got your overnight bag packed Monica?

Monica: Of course I have.

Ross: I can't believe you are asking her that, She propably has had it ready for like 4 months.

Chandler: Actually it is only 3 months Monica has had it packed for.

Rachel: Wow, new achievement. Monica used to be the only kid in our neighbourhood who had a claean bedroom.

Joey: Really?

Monica: Yes I liked to actually be able to see the floor in there. I didn't have that much room as mom and dad decided to extend the bathrooom and cut my room down by size.

Ross: I remember that, You were so sad that you didn't have the biggest bedroom in the house anymore.

Joey: I had the buiggest bedroom, but I did have to share with 2 of my sisters. Everything was pink and fluffy and all girly in there, I hated that room.

Phoebe: I had to share with my twin sister, I hated it.

Rachel: I had my own room and my 2 sisters had to share.

Chandler: I had a room at my moms by myself, and a room at my dads which I had to share with my dad's boyfriends son, Who I'm pretty sure is gay now. I liked it better at my moms!

Monica: Well now you share with me.

Chandler: Yes and I love sharing with you.

Ross: Eww, Big brother in the room, I didn't need to know what you two do in there.

Joey: I bet its not just in there though.

Phoebe: I sense that it is not.

Rachel: Okay! Moving on.

Ross: Chandler do you have to go in for extra classes next week?

Chandler: Yeah, I'm not gonna go Monica is due next week and I don't want to keave her on her own.

Monica: Good becuse I don't want to be on my own.

Rachel: I have to go to those too, Do you want me to tell them you can't go becuase of personal reasons Chandler?

Chandler: Yes, That would be great thanks Rach.

Rachel: No problem.

Monica: I am so tired tonight.

Chandler: Awww, Get used to it Mon you are going to be tired a lot from next week.

Monica: So are you.

Chandler: What, Why?

Rachel: I think Monica is saying when she has to get up for the baby so will you.

Joey: Good luck with that Man.

Chandler: Thanks for thhe warning Rach.

Phoebe: Well at least you have been warned that you will be woken up too.

Monica: Yeah, It won't be a surprise when I wake you up every night now.

Joey: Have fun with that, Should we get going Pheebs.

Phoebe: I think so, We are having dinner tonight and we want to get changed so we are going home.

Monica: Okay, We will see you tomorrow then.

Chandler: See you tomorrow.

Phoebe/Joey: Bye.

Rachel: I think we should get going to, We both have early classes tomorrow and its getting late.

Ross: Yeah, I think so too.

(Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey all leave. Monica and Chandler are asleep in bed and suddenly Chandler wakess up at about 2:00am and he wakes Monica up.)

Chandler: Monica, Wake up!

Monica(Sleepy): What I'm trying to sleep, I am tired.

Chandler: To tired to go to the bathroom.

Monica: What? No I'm not, I don't need the bathroom Chandler.

Chandler: Well I didm't pee the bed and if you didn't who did?

Monica: I don't know go back to sleep.

Chandler: Seriously are you sure becuase it feels like the liquid is coming from your side of the bed.

Monica: Oh my god, Chandler get up now.

Chandler: Why? I'm comftorble!

Monica: Becuase my waters broke, I didn't pee the bed.

Chandler: Oh my god, The baby isn't due until next week.

Monica: Well, It has decided to come a week early.

Chandler: Okay, you get dressed I will get the overnight bag and get the car keys.

Monica: Okay sweetie.

Chandler: Wow this is what it is like to be in control (See's Monica staring at him, then a wave on pain comes over her and she bends over) Are you alright Mon?

Monica: Does it look like it, Lets go I'm ready now.

Chandler: Okay come on then.

(Monica and Chandler leave the appartment and get into Chandlers car, They arrive at the hospital. Later on at about 6:00am MOnica is in the delivery room pushing, and Chandler is holding her hand and giving her encouragement)

Doctor: Okay, Thats good Monica keep pushing for a little longer.

Chandler: Come on sweetie keep pushing.

Monica: Shut up Chandler!

Chandler: Sorry.

Doctor: Wow, you are a lucky one they usually get told that they are never having sex again. Monica the head is out give me a big push and then the baby will be here.

Chandler: Thats it Mon, Keep going.

Monica: Shut it Bing, I am never doing this again.

(Monica pushes some more and the baby is born, They hear the baby cry)

Monica: Did you see what the baby is?

Chandler: No sorry sweetie. I told you that you could do it.

Monica: Yes you did.

Chandler: Well done sweetie.

(Chandler kisses Monica on the forehead and the doctor brings over the baby it has now been cleaned up, Monica takes the baby from the doctor.)

Doctor: Congratuations, You have a daughter.

Monica: Aww, Hannah Violet.

Chandler: Hey, Hannah I'm your dad I am going to be very over protective of you for the next 20 years. You okay Mon?

Monica: Yes of course I am. Are you?

Chandler: Yes, I have a beautiful girlfriend and now a beautiful baby girl too.

Monica: Aww thats sweet, We still need to figure out her last name.

Chandler: It should be Geller.

Monica: How about Geller-Bing.

Chandler: Really?

Monica: Yes, If we get married and have more children she will be the only one without Bing in her name.

Chandler: OKay! Hannah Violet Geller-Bing.

Monica: Its perfect.

(The screen slowly fades to black.)

Next Chapter: 10 Years later.

Its 10 year after the birth of Hannah, How are the gang all getting on.


	16. 10 Years later

This is where Monica, Chandler, Ross and Rachel were all in college. This is written in script form like my other story!

They were all in college together apart from Phoebe who lives with her aunt and Joey who lives with Phoebe and her aunt. Phoebe and Joey have been dating each other for about 2 years so Phoebe asked him if he wanted to live with her and her aunt of course with her aunts permision. Ross and Rachel are already dating each other and have been for about 18 months. Monica and Chandler are not together although she likes him and he likes her but they don't know that each other like them.

Chapter 16: 10 Years later.

We see a nice neighbourhood, Lots of nice big houses you can see into the gardens of some of them, In one it looks as though there is a party going on, There are a few adults and lots of children which suggests that it is a childrens party. We see a girl and she is introducing her family and friends to the audience. The girl has long brown hair and looks a lot like Monica, and has Chandler sense of humor.

Girl: Hello, My name is Hannah Violet Geller-Bing and I would like to introduce you all to my Family and friends. I am 10 years old and today is my birthday, This is my birthday party. Like my 1 brother I was not planned but I was still wanted and loved so much by my parents and their friends. After my brother was born my parents decided to move out of the city as there was not enough space in the appartment fo all of us. First I will introduce my parents, Then my brother and sisters and then the rest of my family.  
>Monica Geller-Bing - My mom, She is in her early 30's and had me when she was quite young. Mom is very sucsessful in her job of working as a chef in a resturant, although she has just opened her own resturant which takes up a lot of her time, as do us kids. Mom and dad have been married for about 5 years now and are both very happy, I was 5 at the wedding and was her head bridesmaid. My mom dropped out of college to raise me, which was the best thing she could have ever done for me. I look just like mom although I don't act like her very much. Mom is also 7 months pregnant again with her and dads 5th child and it is a boy.<br>Chandler Bing - My dad He is also in his early 30's, Like my mom he was also young when he and mom had me. Dad is a sucessful writer but he also works for an advertisment company in his spare time, Dad is a really good writer, He used to make up lots of stories and tell them to me when I was little and told them to me all of the time. Dad is very funny and has a great sense of humor like me, I might look like my mom but I act just like my dad and if you knew him you would say "wow she is just like you." My dad is the main supporter in the family and is the best dad I could ever have.  
>Chandler Daniel Geller-Bing - My only brother, Chandler is 8 and a half years old. Like me Chandler wasn't planned but still wanted and loved so much, He is funny and caring to everone he meets even if they are not nice back. He looks just like dad and acts like mom. Chandler is the only kid in the house with a bedroom where you can see the whole floor and not juust parts of it, He likes to watch and help mom with the cooking, Although mom does not like this because she doesn't want him to hurt himself. He loves to clean and sometimes I give him some of my allowence to clean my room so it looks like I did, but he then tells mom and dad he did it and I get in trouble. He is currently going to the same school as me.<br>Casey Jayne Bing - Casey is the second girl my parents had. Casey is now 4 and was born after my mom and dad were married thats why she does not have Geller in her name like Chandler and I do. I love my little sister, She looks like a mixture of mom and dad but does her own thing and likes to clean up with a good sense of humor like me, Casey hasn't started pre-school yet but will be starting next year, Casey doesn't like it when people copy her although she is usually nice to people if they are nice to her.  
>Ella Louise Bing - Ella is the youngest of our family, Ella is 2 years old and likes to copy everything what everyone else is doing so you need to be caerful what you say or do around her, Ella has to share a bedroom with Casey. Ella is defintly the funniest and cutest Bing child yet, She is always telling little jokes that are not funny, but we laugh to make her happy becuase she gets upset like any other 2 year old if she doesn't get what she wants. Ella follows mom around the house just like a mini version of her its so sweet, sometimes she follows me, I don't mind her following or copying me.<br>Grandma Bing - Grandma Bing is my dads mom and she is also a writer, But mommy and dad said I am not old enough to read her books yet. When I get older I am going to read them though. Grandma Nora Doesn't come over much becuase she is always on book tours and things, But when she does come over she always brings presants for all of us. Grandma Nora always sends us a card and presant on out birthdays if she doesn't see us. Even though I never see her I really like her.  
>Grandpa Bing - Grandpa Bing is different from other Grandpa's becuase he likes to dress as a woman and sings songs and dances all of the time. He brings us toys and things to play with whenever he comes to visit, He does not come to visit often though becuase he lives in Las Vegas, Mom said he owns this club thingy I forgot what it is called though. Grandpa Bing is not very well at the moment though and becuase of that we don't get tp see him much anymore.<p>

Hannah: That was my main family of the Bings, Next it is the Gellers.  
>Ross Geller - My uncle Ross is only 2 years older than my mom and a year older than my dad. Uncle Ross is my mom's brother and he loves dinosaurs, He is a teacher of them at the college he went to NYU. Uncle Ross is married to My Aunt Rachel, They have broken up 1 time before for about 2 years when I was a baby and we all went on holiday, But he went with us alone without Aunt Rachel because they had broken up. Uncle Ross thinks he is really cool, but he is a bit of a geek and he knows it but pretends he doesn't, Even Ella tells him he is a geek and she is only 2.<br>Rachel Green-Geller - Aunt Rachel is married to Uncle Ross and has been friends with my mom ever since they were little, Aunt Rachel work at Ralph Lauren fashion designers and loves it. Aunt Rachel used to live 2 doors away from my parents that why they are all such good friends and have know each other for a long time. Aunt Rachel and Ross have 2 kids together.  
>Ross Jake Geller - Ross is my couisn and he is 4 years old, He looks just like Uncle Ross and loves science like him. Ross and Casey are the same age so they are quite close, but all of us couisns are close although we do have arguments sometimes. Ross likes to play with dinoasur toys and cars so he plays with Chandler sometimes, Even though Chandler does not like to really play with those anymore.<br>Emma Monica Geller - Emma is also my cousin, She is 10 months old and is the youngest in the Geller family. She has Monica as her middle name becuase My mom was with Aunt Rachel and supporting her when Emma was born, Uncle Ross was away on some buisness meeting thingy. Emma looks just like Aunt Rachel but she dies have dark coloured hair. Emma has just started to take a few steps on her own and we were all pround of her.  
>Grandpa Geller - Grandpa Geller is the best, He is Mommys dad. Grandpa Geller is always visting us and buying us presants, Mommy tells him not to though becuase she doesn't want us to all be spoilt little munchkins, But Grandpa keeps spoiling us becuase he says that we need to be spoilt once in our lives and whilst we are kids is the best time when to. Grandpa is always doing magic tricks and funny things when he is around us.<br>Grandma Geller - Grandma Geller is always around ours or Uncle Ross' houses becuase she has to come and see her Grandkids once per week she says, We always have dinner with her and Grandpa Geller on a Friday night and they stay over until the next morning, Although when Mom has the baby there won't be any space for them to stay so they will have to go home but Grandma says that she won't mind going home. Sometimes Grandma can be horrible saying that Mommys cooking isn't the best it can be or has been or says that the house isn't up to her standard of cleanlyness, I would hate to live with her becuase mom is always cleaning and has everything in the right place, Exept from our bedrooms. Grandma is always spoiling us like Grandpa does.

Hannah: That was the Gellers! Then we have Phoebe and Joey who have been my aprents friends ever since they moved into their first appartment together.  
>Phoebe: Phoebe is the fun kind of kwirky person, She likes to read tea leaves and guess peoples futures. I think that is starange but to her it is normal. Phoebe is a theroist and like to help people out with their problems, I don't understand why someone would want to do that for no money. Phoebe is a little older than my mom and she is the same age as my dad. When I was younger Phoebe lived with Joey and her grandma now she only lives with Joey, They don't have any children but I think phoebe does.<br>Joey: He is the silly one in the group of people, He acts about the same age as Casey becuase he doesn't understand what mmost things are, but does them anyway. Joey says some strange things sometimes but always acts like a child when he is around my dad, They love to go to watch the knicks play. Joey is an actor but he does still help his dad out sometimes with his plumbing buisness. Him and Phoebe moved out to Los Anglos about 4 years ago but they do come back for special occasions and see us. Phoebe and Joey are Engaged to be married and have been for the last 6 years, I don't think they have found the time for the wedding yet though.

Hannah: Thats my huge family of the Bings, Gellers and Buffay-Tribbiani's. I hope you all enjoyed listening to my family history, Thank you.

Next Chapter: The Bings

You see the life of the Bings daily.

Author Note: Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far, I have decided that I will be continuing it but only for a few more chapters.


	17. The Bings

This is where Monica, Chandler, Ross and Rachel were all in college. This is written in script form like my other story!

They were all in college together apart from Phoebe who lives with her aunt and Joey who lives with Phoebe and her aunt. Phoebe and Joey have been dating each other for about 2 years so Phoebe asked him if he wanted to live with her and her aunt of course with her aunts permision. Ross and Rachel are already dating each other and have been for about 18 months. Monica and Chandler are not together although she likes him and he likes her but they don't know that each other like them.

Chapter 17: The Bings

(In the Bing house on a typical saturday morning. The kids are in their bedrooms asleep and Monica and Chandler are getting breakfast ready in the kitchen downstairs)

Monica: What do you want for breakfast this morninig honey?

Chandler: Whatever you are making the kids.

Monica: They are having cereal and toast.

Chandler: Well toast is fine with me.

Monica: They will be down soon, except from Ella becuase she wasn't awake when I was in there earlier.

Chandler: Yeah she was up all last night with that bad nightmare, I hope Casey hasn't woken Ella up again.

Monica: I know, I think we should have Ella stay in Hannahs room until the nightmares stop for a while.

Chandler: Yeah could do, but Hannah wants her own room shes the oldest.

Monica: Well then Hannah will just have to deal with it.

Chandler: Yeah I suppose so.

(Hannah, Chandler Jr (CJ) and Casey come downstairs and into the kitchen)

Hannah: Morning.

CJ: Hey.

Casey: Mommy, Ella isn't awake yet.

Monica: I know sweetie.

Casey: Can I go and wake her up?

Chandler: Casey don't wake up Ella, she is tired and didn't get any sleep last night.

CJ: Whats for breakfast mommy?

Monica: Cereal or toast.

Hannah: Can I have Toast with butter please?

Monica: Yes! What do you want Casey, CJ?

Casey: I want Cereal pease mom.

CJ: I want cereal.

Casey: Don't copy me CJ I wanted it first.

Chandler: Casey, he is not copying you he wanted cereal too.

Monica: I think Ella is calling me, I will be back soon. (She walks out the room)

Chandler: Hannah, Would it be okay if Ella stayed in your room for a few weeks?

Hannah: Why does she have to come into my room, Can't she stay in her own?

Chandler: Casey, can you be a big girl and go outside and bring in the mail for me please.

Casey: Hmmm Okay (Runs out)

Chandler: Casey keeps waking Ella up in the mornings and Ella doesn't sleep during the night becuase she has bad dreams.

Hannah: Really, Fine if she has to.

Chandler: Thanks sweetpea.

CJ: What are we doing today dad?

Chandler: You will need to ask your mom.

(Monica walks back in the kitchen with a sleepy Ella in her arms, Casey runs back into the room with the mail, Monica sits down with Ella on her lap.)

Monica: Casey woke her up, when she slammed the bedroom door.

Ella: Daddy!

Chandler: Morning princess.

Casey: Here you go daddy. (Hands him the mail)

Chandler: Thanks casey. Bills and a letter for Hannah.

Hannah: This is the invitation to that party I was telling you about last week.

Monica: Oh good!

CJ: Mom, what are we doing today?

Monica: We are going to watch you play your game of football, then going food shopping and later on we will come back home and have family time.

Ella: Mommy hungy.

Monica: Hannah can you please get something for Ella to eat?

Hannah: Of course, (To Ella) You going to be sleeping in my room for a little while.

Ella: NO!

Chandler: Ella it will be easier until we paint your room and get rid of those clown drawings in there.

Casey: I love clowns, They are funny.

Monica: Yes but Ella doesn't like them and they scare her, so you need to have something you both like in your room.

CJ: Do I get to keep my room to myself?

Chandler: Yes, Why wouldn't you?

CJ: I though I would have to share with the baby when it comes.

Monica: No the guest room will be turned into the nursery for the baby.

Hannah: Thats not fair, Why doesn't he have to share but I do?

Chandler: Becuase boys are not allowed to share with girls by law when they get to a certian age.

Hannah: So why do you and mom share?

Monica: Because we are in a relationship and are adults.

Hannah: I'm an adult!

Casey: Your 10! You are an adult when you turn 21. I'm four and even I know that.

Hannah: Whatever! Why can't Ella stay in the nursery until the baby comes.

Chandler: Because we said not, Now go get dressed please.

Ella: Go get dwessd Hannah.

Monica: Ella, Don't copy him.

Ella: Sowwy.

Monica: Thats okay baby, have you finished your brekky?

Ella: YEAH!

Monica: Lets go and get you dressed then.

Ella: Otay! (Ella climbs down off Monica's lap and runs towards the stairs)

Monica: Ella: Wait at the stairs for me please.

Ella: OTAY MOMMY!

Chandler: Casey, go with your Mom and Ella so you can get dressed aswell please.

Casey: If I have to.

Hannah: Wow shes starting her teenage years like 9 years early.

Chandler: Yeah and so were you when you were 4 now go have a shower and get dressed Hannah.

Hannah: Fine! (Hannah and Casey walk off to go upstairs.)

CJ: Do you want me to go up there to dad, becuase I can help to clean up.

Chandler: Wow you really are clean, No you can go upstairs and play if you want.

CJ: Are you sure, I can put the dishes in the dishwasher if you want.

Chandler: Nope its fine you go.

CJ: Okay thanks dad (Runs off upstairs)

Chandler: Wow, Just like Mon too clean. I better get showered.

(Chandler joins the rest of the family and they all get ready for the day ahead of them, Later on they are in the middle of shopping, Ella is being carried by Monica because she got tired of walking and didn't want to sit inside the trolly, Casey is skipping along beside Chandler who is pushing the trolly and Hannah and Chandler have been sent off to collect the vegtables that is written on the list Monica carefully wrote out before leaving the home that morning.)

Casey: Can we some some of this daddy? (Hold up a pack of cookies)

Chandler: Casey we have lots of cookies at home sweeite, Ones that your mom make.

Casey: But I don't like them.

Monica: Well then next time I make some which is this afternoon you won't be getting any. There will be more for Hannah, CJ and Ella.

Ella: Yay

Casey: Thats not fair I don't like them.

Monica: How about I buy some marshmellows to put in the cookies.

Casey: Hmmmm, Okay then.

Chandler: Do you want me to phone Hannah and tell her to pick up some marshmellows?

Monica: No they are down the next aisle.

Chandler: Okay then.

Ella: Mommy, Down.

Monica: Okay, but you must hold my hand and not run off.

Ella: I won't mommy. Down pease. (Monica puts Ella down and takes her hand.)

(Cut to Hannah and CJ)

CJ: Whats next on the list?

Hannah: Ummm, Carrots.

CJ: How many?

Hannah: Well she wants one for each of us so 5 or 6.

CJ: Okay 6 carrots (Puts them into the shopping basket Hannah is holding)

Hannah: Thats everything except from mushrooms which they don't have.

CJ: Lets face it no-one eats those anyway.

Hannah: Thats true, I'm going to call mom and dad to see where they are. (Hannah phones Monica) Hi mom,

Monica: Hi Hannah, Have you finished getting the vegtables we need.

Hannah: Yes we have, Where are you?

Monica: We are near the candy, meet us by the toys in 5 minutes.

Hannah: Okay, bye mom.

Monica: Bye sweetie.

(They both hang up)

Hannah: We got to meet them by the toys.

CJ: Okay then, You don't think this is going to be like last time, when Casey said Ella was copying her becuase they wanted the same toy only in a different colour do you?

Hannah: I hope not, But mom and dad will control it.

CJ: Yeah hopefully.

(They arrive at the toys and see their parents and their sisters coming.)

Hannah: Here comes a big bucket of fun.

CJ: You are so sarcastic!

Hannah: Well one of us had to be like dad and it isn't you.

CJ: Yeah but actually dad acts like a girl most of the time anyway so what does it matter.

Hannah: I suppose thats true.

(Ella and Casey go to look at the toys, Monica and Chandler go and talk to Hannah and CJ)

Ella: Hannah, CJ.

Hannah: Hey, you okay?

Ella: YEAH!

CJ: Thats good.

Monica: Did you get everything I put on the list?

Hannah: Yes except from mushrooms becuase there wasn't any.

Chandler: Well thats okay. Nobody likes those anyway.

Casey: Daddy, can I have this barbie doll please?

Chandler: Yes put it inside the trolley.

Casey: Okay, Thank you daddy.

Monica: Ella have you chosen a toy?

Ella: I want dis pease mommy. (Holds up a stuffed winnie the pooh toy.)

Monica: Okay, Do you want me to put it in the trolly for you?

Ella: NO, I CAN DO IT.

Monica: Okay, you don't need to shout at me Ella.

Ella: Sowwy!

Monica: Thats okay, We now have everthing we need lets go and pay.

Chandler: Yeah lets go home and relax.

Casey: I don't want to relax I want to play with my barbie doll.

Monica: You can Casey, Daddy ment for him and I to relax.

Casey: Oh okay (Yawns)

Chandler: Although sombody does need a nap.

Ella: I sleep in caw daddy.

Chandler: I know but you still can sleep when we get home and so can Casey.

(They pay for the shopping and they leave the store, They get home after a short drive back to their place. They get out the car and unpack all of their shopping, The screen slowly fades to black)

Next Chapter: The Gellers.

Ross and Rachels lives after the 10 years.


	18. The Gellers

This is where Monica, Chandler, Ross and Rachel were all in college. This is written in script form like my other story!

They were all in college together apart from Phoebe who lives with her aunt and Joey who lives with Phoebe and her aunt. Phoebe and Joey have been dating each other for about 2 years so Phoebe asked him if he wanted to live with her and her aunt of course with her aunts permision. Ross and Rachel are already dating each other and have been for about 18 months. Monica and Chandler are not together although she likes him and he likes her but they don't know that each other like them.

Chapter 18: The Gellers.

(At Ross and Rachels home a 4 bedroom house, Down the same street as Monica and Chandler live. Ross and Rachel are getting the kids ready to go out, They are going to the beach for a day. Rachel is packing her bag and getting Emma ready to go, Ross is helping Ross Junior to get ready.)

Rachel: Now Emma, you will need to co-operate with me so I can get you dressed.

Emma: Mama!

Rachel: Good girl, Just sit there for a minute whilst I pick out a nice outfit for you.

Ross Jr: Mom, Look what I'm wearing to the beach. (Comes running in with dark blue tracksuit bottoms and a short sleeved red T-shirt with a rip on it and a bright blue hat.)

Rachel: Did you or your dad pick that out?

Ross Jr: Dad did, Why?

Rachel: Stay here and I will pick out something out for you too wear, You will be hot in those.

Ross Jr: Okay mommy!

Rachel: Don't let emma crawl anywhere or don't let her get off the bed.

Ross Jr: Okay I will look after her.

(Rachel walks out of the room, and goes into Ross Junior bedroom and picks out a nice outfit of some Light Blue shorts, a Light Blue T-shirt and some socks and shoes, Rachel goes back into Emma's bedroom and gives Ross Junior the clothes.)

Rachel: Here you go Ross, I think these will be better for you. (Ross Junior starts to put them on)

Ross Jr: Thank you mommy.

Rachel: Now lets find you a little outfit shall we Emma Lemma! (Rachel goes into the closet and finds a nice little pink summer dress for Emma, and some little sandals to match and dresses Emma into them.) There we go, Awww don't you look sweet!

Emma: Yeah, mama!

Rachel: Okay Ross, You ready?

Ross Jr: Yes mommy, Can we go donwstairs now please?

Rachel: Yes let me just pick up Emma, Can you take Emma's diaper bag down for me please?

Ross Jr: Of course mom.

(Ross Junior and Rachel with Emma in her arms go downstairs and see Ross down there.)

Ross: Hey, You okay?

Rachel: Yes thanks! Are you?

Ross: Yeah fine! Hey, you changed Ross' outfit!

Rachel: Yes, It didn't match and was not appropriate for the beach Ross.

Emma: Dada!

Ross: Hi Emma, (Takes Emma off of Rachel cuddles her and puts her in the highchair.) What was not apporpriate for the beach?

Rachel: Umm maybe the Dark Blus tracksuit bottoms and the fact that none of the clothes matched.

Ross Jr: Do you like it daddy?

Ross: Of course son.

Ross Jr: Do you like Emma's outfit?

Ross: Yes its cute.

Rachel: Are you all ready becuase if you are lets get going.

Ross: I'm ready.

(Ross and Rachel put the kids in the car and secure them in, Later on at the beach they have foud a space on the sand, not to far away from the water but far enough away so that Ross Junior and Emma can play in the sand.)

Ross Jr: Mommy I wanna go in the ocean!

Rachel: Ross take Ross Junior into the ocean please.

Ross: He asked you though.

Rachel: I don't like the sea water in my hair, Just take him in Ross, don't be a baby.

Ross: Fine, Come on Ross. (Ross and Ross Junior go out into the ocean but what Rachel didn't see is that Ross picked up one of the kids buckets on the way out.)

Emma: Mama!

Rachel: Aww Emma please don't put that sand into your mouth, come here.

(Emma slowly crawls over to Rachel and picks up a big handful of sand, Rachel quickly gets it our of Emma's hand before she puts it into her mouth.)

Rachel: Emma sit down here and sunbathe with mommy. (Rachel's phone rings and she sees that is Monica) Hi Mon, How are you?

Monica: I'm okay thanks you?

Rachel: I'm okay, No Emma I said don't eat the sand!

Monica: I'm guessing you guys are at the beach.

Rachel: Yes, Emma keeps trying to eat the sand and Ross keeps trying to get me to go into the water.

Monica: Ugh Chandler always does that when we are at the beach, Actually we are at the beach too.

Rachel: Really, where?

Monica: We are buying Ella something to play with, then we will be down on the beach.

Rachel: Ah cool, Why don't you come and sit with us, I'm bored and have no-one to talk to.

Monica: That sounds great, where abouts are you on the beach?

Rachel: Near the front and we have like 2 umbrellas and we also have 2 sunbeds, near to the entrance.

Monica: Okay we will be down in about 5 minutes.

Rachel: Okay see you soon.

(They hang up the phones and Rachel lies back on her beach towel and closes her eyes, Ross sees this and comes over to Rachel and throws some water on her that was in the bucket. Rachel immediatly opens her eyes, Emma and Ross Junior giggle)

Rachel: Ross, What the hell did you do that for?

Ross: Sorry, I just thought it would be funny and it was your sons idea not mine.

Rachel: Well it looks like somebody won't be getting those toy cars he wanted.

Ross Jr: I didn't dad suggested it I just went along with it.

Ross: Who was on the phone Rach?

Rachel: Monica, Her Chandler and the kids are here so they are going to come up and join us, I said it was okay.

Emma: Mon.

Ross: Well done Emma, Yeah its fine if they come, Here they are and it looks like there os only 4 of them.

Rachel: Well there is inly 4 kids anyway well for about 1 and a half more months.

(Monica, Chandler, Casey and Ella come up to Ross and Rachel.)

Monica/Chandler: Hey, Hi kids.

Ross: Hello, you guys okay?

Chandler: Yes thanks.

Ella: Aunt Rachel, Emma!

Rachel: Hi Ella, are you okay?

Ella: Yeah.

Monica: Chandler, Give the kids their bucket and spades.

Chandler: Yes dear. (Monica sits down on a beach towel layed out by Chandler)

Monica: Chandler, There is all sand on this beach towel!

Chandler: Then easuly get up, pick the towel up and shake the towel and then set it down and sit on it. (They all glare at him except from Emma and Ella) Sorry, let me help you up so I can shake the sand off that towel for you.

Monica: Thank you.

Rachel: Where are Hannah and CJ today?

Casey: They wanted to stay at home.

Ross: Monica, You left a 10 year old and an 9 year old at home alone?

Monica: No, Casey go and play with Ross Junior and your sister please. They are at Mom and dads for the weekend.

Rachel: Why didn't you take Casey and Ella to your parents?

Monica: They can only handler 2 at a time of our kids.

Chandler: Well so they say anyway, I did suggest that Casey and Ella go to my moms but oh no we don't just want to turn up on my moms doorstep with 2 Children and say you are looking after them for the weekend, Without planning anything.

Rachel: Wow.

Monica: Ella, Don't eat the sand and Don't encourage Emma to eat it too.

Ella: But I'm hungy.

Monica: Well daddy will get you an ice-cream if you go with him.

Chandler: I have no money!

Monica: If you shut up I will give you some money to go get some ice-creams.

Chandler: Okay, Sorry. Does anyone else want an ice-cream?

Ross: Yes, I will come with you.

Casey: Remember daddy mine has to have sprinkles and chocolate sauce please.

Chandler: I know sweetie, you have that ice-cream everytime, if they don't have that you want an...

Casey: Strawberry flavour mini-milk ice cream.

Chandler: I know sweetie, Mon what do you want?

Monica: I don't care, although I would like a cornetto.

Chandler: Okay. (Ross, Chandler and Ella go to get the ice-creams.)

Rachel: Did you do anything fun last weekend?

Monica: We went to watch CJ's Football game and then we went food shopping and then went home and had family time, What did you do?

Rachel: We didn't do much just stayed inside and had family day.

Monica: Remember when we all used to go to the beach when Hannah was little, With Pheebs and Joey?

Rachel: Yeah I miss those days.

Monica: Why becuase you didn't have any kids?

Rachel: No, becuse Pheebs and Joey were with us and now we never get to see them.

Monica: Well they will be here in 6 weeks.

Rachel: Yeah I suppose so. You know your not going to get a tan with that T-shirt don't you?

Monica: Yes and I don't want everyone to see my belly.

Rachel: You never put a bikini top on anymore and you put a T-shirt on instead.

Monica: Yeah becuase I not young anymore.

Rachel: You never used to wear one even when you were young Mon?

Monica: Yeah! Maybe becuase everytime we go to the beach all together I'm either pregnant or just had a baby and I hate that.

Rachel: Well I'm sorry for bringing it up.

Monica: You would feel the same way if you only just had Emma.

Rachel: I propably wouldn't but everyone is different.

Monica: Okay, Can we just drop it now the guys are coming back.

(The guys return with the ice-creams and hand them to the right people that is having the right one.)

Chandler: Here you go Mon Casey your ice-cream is here.

Casey: Thank you daddy, Thanks mommy.

Monica: Sit down here Casey, so you don't get any sand on your ice-cream. Ella you come and sit here too.

Ella: Okay!

Casey: Aren't you worried that we will spill some of it onto the towel.

Monica: No its okay sweetie I can easily wash it.

Chandler: Are you okay sweeite?

Monica: I'm fine, I will tell you later.

Chandler: Okay.

Rachel: You didn't get Emma an ice-cream, she looks left out.

Ross: Rach she is 10 months old she won't be able to eat a whole ice-cream by herself.

Rachel: She can have some of mone then.

Ella: Mommy, ticky.

Monica: Dod you get an tissues Chandler?

Chandler: Nope sorry, I will go and get some now.

Monica: Its okay I will get some, I want to go for a walk and i need to buy some more baby wipes.

Chandler: Do you want some help Mon?

Monica: Just help me get up please.

(Chandler helps Monica get up and she picks up her purse and goes to walk off when Ella asks her if she can go.)

Ella: Mommy, I come too?

Monica: Okay, but you will need to walk becuase I can't pick you up anymore sweeite.

Ella: I will mommy pease.

Monica: Come on then.

(Monica and Ella leave as everyone finishes their ice-creams.)

Ross: Whats wron with Mon?

Chandler: She is propably bored and tired, thats all.

Rachel: Yeah I'm sure thats what it is.

Casey: Where did mommy go?

Chandler: To get some tissues.

Casey: When will she be back?

Chandler: In a little while sweetie, go play.

Casey: I want to go in the ocean!

Ross Jr: Me too!

Chandler: I will take you both in, Will you guys look after our stuff?

Ross: Of course, Thanks for taking Ross in too.

Chandler: Its okay, Common then kids.

(Chandler and the Kids go into the ocean, Leaving Ross, Rachel and Emma on the beach.)

Ross: Do you know whats wrong with Monica?

Rachel: No, Well I mean not really.

Ross: Rach what did you do?

Rachel: I just asked her if she had a bikini under what she was wearing and if she was going to take her T-shirt off and she got all upset and mad.

Ross: Rach, Why couldn't you just leave her alone and just leave it.

Rachel: Look I just asked her one little question and she got all annoyed and hormonal with me.

Ross: You know what Monica is like, Why couldn't you just leave her.

Rachel: Sorry.

Emma: Mama, Mon!

Rachel: What? (She turns around and Monica is standing behind her with Ella) Oh! Hi Monica.

Monica: Where are Chandler and Casey?

Ross: Chandler took Ross Junior and Casey in the ocean.

Monica: Okay! Come on Ella we are going to find daddy.

Ella: Otay!

(Monica findes Chandler in the ocean and they all come out and back up to the sand near Ross and Rachel)

Chandler: Hey guys, I think we are going to take off now.

Ross: Oh, Why?

Chandler: Monica is tired and the kids need their naps and I Monica needs to stop off at the resturant on our way home.

Rachel: Okay then, Thanks for coming.

Chandler: Thats okay we had fun.

Ella/Casey: Bye bye!/ See you soon!

(Chandler, Monica and their kids get packed away and leave the others there. After about an hour Ross and Rachel decide to go home and are packing their things away)

Ross: Look Monica and Chandler left one of their beach towels here.

Rachel: We can drop it off on our way home later.

Ross: Yeah! They did pack up their stuff in a hurry though.

Rachel: Do you think its because Mon heard s talking about her?

Ross: I think so, but she shouldn't be mad at me becuase I was defending her.

Ross Jr: Why would you need to defend Aunt Monica?

Rachel: Nothing sweetie just help me and dad pack away.

Ross Jr: Its all packed away can we go home now.

Ross: Yes we can.

(They leave for home and the screen slowly fades to black.)

Next Chapter: Phoebe and Joey.

Are Phoebe and Joey back from L.A to comlete the gang again.


	19. Phoebe and Joey

This is where Monica, Chandler, Ross and Rachel were all in college. This is written in script form like my other story!

They were all in college together apart from Phoebe who lives with her aunt and Joey who lives with Phoebe and her aunt. Phoebe and Joey have been dating each other for about 2 years so Phoebe asked him if he wanted to live with her and her aunt of course with her aunts permision. Ross and Rachel are already dating each other and have been for about 18 months. Monica and Chandler are not together although she likes him and he likes her but they don't know that each other like them.

Author Note: I am skipping 8 weeks.

Chapter 19: Phoebe and Joey.

(Phoebe and Joey are in the middle of packing up all of their things ready to visit the rest of the gang, The gang do not know that Phoebe and Joey are coming to visit them as Phoebe and Joey wanted to surprise everyone.)

Joey: Pheebs how are you gettin on with the packing.

phoebe: Okay! A lot better if I had some help instead of you eating that massive sandwich.

Joey: Sorry, I was hungry. I will help you pack after I have finished eating it though.

Phoebe: Thank you Joey! Do you think the gang will be happy to see us again?

Joey: Yes! I think so.

Phoebe: Good, I really miss them.

Joey: I do too, When we get into New york are we going to Monica and Chandler's house first.

Phoebe: Yes, But Rachel and Ross will be there anyway.

Joey: Okay, Will Monica let us stay with them.

Phoebe: Of course she will, They have that spare bedroom that last time we were over said that we could stay in whenever we want to visit.

Joey: That was 3 years ago, They have had another kid since then.

Phoebe: Yeah but it is 2 years old now and it might have its own room.

Joey: Relax Pheebs there will be space, Looks like we are all packed and ready to go.

Phoebe: Yep, all packed. Lets go.

(Phoebe and Joey leave their own hime in L.A and go off to the airport, 4 Hours later they are standing outside Monica and Chandler's front door and ring the doorbell, Someone comes to the door and it is Hannah.)

Hannah: Hi Phoebe and Joey.

Phoebe: Hello.

Joey: Hi, Are your parents here?

Hannah: Yes and its Hannah by the way.

Joey: What?

Hannah: My name is Hannah, Don't worry everyone always gets us confused. MOM, DAD WE HAVE COMPANY.

Monica(From the Living room): BRING THEM INTO HERE THEN.

Hannah: OKAY! Come on through, Let me take your coats.

(Takes Phoebe and Joeys coats and then sees their suitcases.)

Hannah: How long are you planning on staying here?

Joey: A few weeks. Is that okay?

Hannah: Its fine with me, You can leave your suitcases here CJ will take them upstairs later.

(They make their way into the Livingroom and Phoebe and Joey see the whole group there)

Hannah: Look its Phoebe and Joey.

Monica: Hey Pheebs Joey.

Chandler: Its been a while.

Rachel and Ross: Are you back from L.A?

Phoebe: Just for a few weeks, although we were planning on moving back here after we get married.

Joey: Yes, Wow theres so many kids. (Looks at Chandler and Monica) You two have been busy.

Chandler: What? No two of them are Rachel and Ross'

Monica: I will go and round all of them up and we can introduce all of them to you.

(Monica goes out of the room)

Ross: So have you picked a date for the wedding yet?

Joey: We were thinking in December, then we have 5 months to plan everything.

Phoebe: Its going to be in new york and we are going to have just close friends and family. All of you are invited.

Rachel: Aww thats sweet thanks you guys.

Joey: When was the last time we all sat down together and told each other about our lives and what is going on in them.

Chandler: Propably the last time you two were here so 2 and a half 3 years ago.

Phoebe: Thats ages, We should all do that today!

Ross: Actually thats not a bad idea Pheebs.

(Monica comes back into the room with all of the kids.)

Monica: Okay, Guys this is Phoebe and Joey We have known then for ages. Chandler and I will start of with ours otherwise it will get complicated.

Ross: TYes, People do confuse your kids a lot.

Rachel: Yeah, Well there is a lot of them so you can get easily confused.

Monica (As she says each child she points to which one it is.): Okay, Well you know Hannah she is 10, Chandler Junior he is 9, Casey she is 5 next month, Ella is 2 and a half. (They hear crying from a distance) I will get him. (Monica goes out the room and a few minutes later comes back in with a baby and Emma, She puts Emma on the floor.) This is the yougest Jack he is 2 months.

Phoebe: Aww thats sweet, So you two have 5 kids?

Chandler: Yes, and with the way Mon is acting we will propably be having more.

Joey: Seriously, I can't even handle my 1 niece when she comes to visit.

Rachel: Already, you do know Jack is only 2 months old right.

Monica: Yes and I didn't mean I wanted another one now I ment like in a year or two.

Ross: Okay, Well This is Ross Junior he is 4 and a half and this is Emma she is 1 year next week.

Phoebe: You only have two right.

Rachel: Yes, We might have more but not yet, I mean we have time we are still young.

Joey: Thats great you guys I'm so happy for all of you.

Monica/ Ross: Thanks Joey/ Thank you.

Chandler: You kids can all go off and play now if you want.

Kids: Yay,(They all run off into the playroom nextdoor to the livingroom.)

Emma: Mama, Play!

Monica: I will take her into the playroom with the others, Is that okay?

Rachel: You know it is, Just don't let her get hold of any small toys.

Monica: Should I just bring some toys in here for her to play with?

Ross: Better idea Mon.

Chandler: I will put Jack into his crib you go and get Emma some toys.

Monica: I was going to get Jack's little play mat so he can lay on it and play in here, So he is with us.

Chandler: Well thats in the playroom too, You get those and I will take Jack off your hands.

Monica: Well actually you go and get it because I already have Jack.

Chandler: Fine!

(Chandler goes into the playroom and comes back into the living room with toys for Emma and Jacks playmat, Monica lays Jack onto his playmat.)

Rachel: What have you been doing lately Phoebe, Joey?

Joey: Well I have been in a few commertials and a movie last summer.

Phoebe: I have just been planning the wedding and working really, Not a lot.

Ross: Sounds good.

Phoebe: What have you guys been doing?

Monica: I opened a resturant and then been working part-time, I don't work at all anymore becuase I quit becuase I want to spend more quality time with the Children.

Joey: Thats nice.

Chandler: Yeah, I have been helping Mon with the kids and I work in the advertisment buisness also I have had a few books out.

Phoebe: Wow, Didn't know you had it in you to publish a book.

Monica: I didn't know he had it in him to do a lot of things but he still does them.

Chandler: Hey, Thats private stuff between me and you Mon.

Ross: Didn't need to know that about my sister and best friend thanks guys.

Monica: Sorry, forogt you was in here.

Rachel: Anyway, I am working at Ralph Lauren fashion designers, although I am close to opening my own little clothes shop.

Ross: I am a teacher at NYU, Yes a science teacher mostly Dinosaurs though. We have been busy with Emma and Ross Junior.

Phoebe: Wow that sounds like all of you have really good things going on in your lives at the moment.

Joey: They do and so do we.

Monica: I should go and see if the kids are alright.

Chandler: Monica they are fine, Just leave them.

(They hear a llous cry from the next room, Monica goes out and comes back in with Ella in her arms crying

Monica: They are fine are they Chandler?

Chandler: Sorry. Whats wrong Ella?

Ella: I fell over then Casey kicked me.

Chandler: I'm going to see Casey. (He walks out of the room)

Monica: Where did Hannah go?

Ella: She went out if the room becuase she didn't want too play dress up with us.

Monica: Okay, Can I see your leg please sweetie?

Ella: YEAH!

(Ella shows Monica her leg and it is bleeding a little bit)

Monica: Rach, Can you please get me some anticsptic cream and plasters from the medicine cabinet please and a cookie for Ella.

Joey: Why would you have cookies in the medicine cabinet?

Monica: The cookies are in the kitchen, Why don't you get the cookie jar and bring it here for me Joey?

Joey: Okay!

Ross: I will show you where they are.

(Joey and Rachel all walk out of the room to get the things needed. Chandler walks back in with Casey, Casey sits down and starts to play with Emma and Jack)

Chandler: Is she okay?

Monica: She cut her leg, Rachel is getting some plasters and antiseptic cream. Casey leave Jack alone he was just about to fall asleep.

Casey: But I don't want to play alone?

Phoebe: Why don't you play with Emma? (Emma looks up at the mension of her name then goes back to playing and giggles)

Casey: Fine if I have to. Can I play Emma?

Emma: YEAH!

Chandler: Before you play with Emma you need to applagise to Ella for hurting her.

Casey: Okay! Sorry for hurting you Ella.

Ella: It okay. Mommy I want play.

Monica: After Aunt Rachel is back you can.

(Rachel, Joey and Ross all come back into the room a few minutes after Monica said that)

Joey: Who wants a cookie?

Ella, Emma and Casey: Me Me ME!

Monica: Joey you can give one to Emma and Ella Casey is not allowed one, Take them into the room for the other kids please.

Joey: Okay! (Hands a cookie to Emma then one to Ella)

Casey: Thats not fair!

Chandler: Is it fair that you kicked your sister and hurt her.

Casey: No but I did say sorry.

Chandler: Fine, Joey give Casey a cookie.

Monica: No Casey was naughty and she needs to be punished.

Chandler: I was naughty can I be punished too.

Monica: Later, and I told you not to talk like that around the kids.

Chandler: Sorry.

(Monica puts the anitseptic cream onto Ella's leg and carefully wipes the blood off it and puts a plaster with peppa the pig onto Ella's leg.)

Ella: Peppa pig!

Monica: Yes we got those plasters with Peppa pig on just for you.

Ella: (Giggles) Thanks mommy. Play now.

Monica: Yes, but stay in here and play with Emma and Jack.

Ella: Otay.

(Ella sits down and plays with Jack with his little toys and with Emma, Casey goes out of the livingroom to go and play with the others.)

Rachel: Were did you get those Peppa pig plasters from?

Monica: The supermarket next to the plain blue plasters.

Rachel: Oh I saw the blue ones I saw Thomas the Tank Engine but I didn't see Peppa Pig.

Phoebe: Now you know where they are.

Chandler: Hey, Mon look its part of that childrens book I was writing last year.

Phoebe: Where did Ross go?

Rachel: He went to get something for Joey.

Joey: What is he getting me?

Rachel: Its a toy boat.

Monica: Chandler has one of those.

Phoebe: Really, You have a toy boat.

Chandler: Yes it is for baths and CJ shares it with me.

Monica: Yeah, I wouldn't let him have that toy boat after what we did to it.

Joey: Hehehehe!

Chandler: No it was nothing like that. Sort of.

Phoebe: What did you do to it?

(Ross enters)

Ross: What do who do to what?

Monica: Nothing, Do you have Joeys gift.

Ross: Oh yes, Here you go Joey.

Joey: Wow thats Ross.

Chandler: I need a new toy boat.

Ross: Why?

Monica: Something may or may not have happened to it, involving me and Chandler.

Ross: Eww guys really I didn't need to know that you are my sister there are things I don't want to know.

Monica and Chandler: Sorry.

Ella: Mommy.

Monica: Whats wrong Ella?

Ella: It dinner time.

Monica: What? Oh my god it is 6:00pm I completely forgot about making the kids dinner.

Rachel: Why don't we order out?

Monica: Good idea.

Phoebe: We still need a place to stay, and go there.

Chandler: You can stay here.

Monica: We have no space.

Chandler: Good point there Mon.

Joey: Thats okay, We will find a hotel.

Monica: You can stay here its just we have no rooms avalible.

Rachel: They can stay will us tonight.

Ross: Yeah, if we move Emma into our room tonight it won't be a problem for us.

Monica: Tomorrow we will clean the kids playroom and then we will put the spare matress and some pillows and sheets for you and you can sleep in there for how ever long you want to stay.

Chandler: Yeah! Is that okay with you?

Joey: Thats fine.

Phoebe: Sounds good.

Monica: Don't worry you hopefully won't be able to hear Jack cry from down here in the night.

Joey: Okay!

Chandler: Sorry, we kinda used your room for when you stay as the nursery.

Phoebe: Its fine if you needed it you needed to use it.

Monica: We are thinking that if I get pregant again we will move to a bigger place.

Chandler: Yeah this house is getting a little small for us now. Or we can convert the playroom into a bedroom.

Monica: Or we could do that.

Rachel: The food is here!

Ross: Do you want me to plate up for you Mon?

Monica: No thats okay I will do it.

(They all sit down and eat their food, Later on all the kids have been put to bed and Rachel and Ross have taken Phoebe and Joey back to thier place for the night. Monica and Chandler talk for a little bit then they go to sleep, The screen slowly fades to black)

Next Chapter: Flashback

There is a Flashback to just after Hannah was born.


	20. Flashbacks

This is where Monica, Chandler, Ross and Rachel were all in college. This is written in script form like my other story!

They were all in college together apart from Phoebe who lives with her aunt and Joey who lives with Phoebe and her aunt. Phoebe and Joey have been dating each other for about 2 years so Phoebe asked him if he wanted to live with her and her aunt of course with her aunts permision. Ross and Rachel are already dating each other and have been for about 18 months. Monica and Chandler are not together although she likes him and he likes her but they don't know that each other like them.

Chapter 20: Flashback

(Monica and Chandler were sitting in their house alone, both thinking about the good and bad times they had with their group of friends.)

Monica: Hey, Do you remember when Ross and Rachel broke up for that summer just sfter Hannah was born.

Chandler: Yeah! Phoebe was right when she read the tea leaves.

Monica: Yeah well thats Pheebs.

**Flashback**

Ross and Rachel are in their appartment they are arguing yet again, They have just hit a rough spot in their relationship.

Rachel: LOOK AT US WE ARE SHOUTING AT EACH OTHER YET AGAIN.

Ross: What do you want to do then, Just like break up or whatever.

Rachel: No, I don't want to break up but I feel like if we keep arguing like this then there is not point in us being together.

Ross: FINE THEN, YOU TAKE THE APPARTMENT I DON'T WANT IT.

Rachel: I don't want this stupid appartment, you was the one who wanted it in the first place.

Ross: Well I thought you wanted it too, Sorry what an Idiot am I.

Rachel: You must be becuase you were the one who cheated.

Ross: No I didn't, That girl kissed me not the other way around.

Rachel: Whatever Ross, I'm going out.

Ross: Fine then. Don't expect to get back in tonight because I am locking the door.

Rachel: I WASN'T EVEN GOING TO COME BACK HERE ANYWAY! (Walks out and slams the door.)

**After Flashback**

Monica: That was a bad trip for Ross!

Chandler: Yes! He was the only one there without a partner not including Hannah.

Monica: I know, I felt sorry for him then but we had Hannah and from then that was the best time of our lifes.

Chandler: It really was, It was hard at the begining though when we first went away with her.

Monica: It wasn't that bad.

**Flahback to the beach house**

Monica and Chandler are tying to calm down a screaming Hannah during the day whilst her parents are at the the beach.

Chandler: Monica, Try feeding her again.

Monica: I already fed her and she doesn't want anymore. Try changing her diaper! please?

Chandler: I will, Get me the things I need for it.

Monica: Here, (Passes Chandler the things so he can change Hannah's diaper, Chandler changes it and Hannah is still crying but not as loud.) Let me take her maybe she needs a walk or something.

(Ross comes into the room)

Ross: Can you please calm her down she has been crying for 2 hours straight.

Chandler: Well we are taking her out, Can you hold her for a second please?

Ross: Yes. Come here Hannah (Hannah instantly stops crying when Ross takes her off Chandler.)

Monica: Sorry, for the noise Ross.

Ross: It is okay, I am just bummed becuase Rachel and I broke up and you are all here with people.

Chandler: Oh, Sorry man. We are taking Hannah out for a bit do you can get some quiet for a while.

Ross: Thanks man.

Monica: Don't worry Ross, Rachel is not taking it too well either, It is just one of those things that happen in life.

Ross: Yeah, I suppose so. I really hope that you two don't break up.

Chandler: Thanks so do I.

Monica: Me too, I'm not planning on breaking up with you.

Chandler: I'm not either, Do you want to go now?

Monica: Yes! (Monica takes Hannah from Ross and puts Hannah into the pram and Hannah starts screaming again) What is wrong with this baby?

Chandler: She wants attension.

Monica: She has 100% of our attension 24 hours a day, How much more does she want?

Chandler: Obviously a lot more, There aren't enough hours in the day for us to give it to her.

Ross: I will see you later, Bye Hannah.

(Monica and Chandler leave)

**After Flashback**

Chandler: She was screaming for our attension for the whole holiday.

Monica: Yeah, By Casey we knew what she needed before she even cried for a long time.

Chandler: I suppose thats an advantage of having lots of kids, Where are they by the way?

Monica: Well, Hannah and CJ are at sleepovers, Casey and Ella are at my parents and Daniel is in his room asleep for the night.

Chandler: All alone for adult time.

Monica: Yeah! I suppose so.

Chandler: What do you mean by "I suppose so"?

Monica: Nothing, Maybe we can have adult time later.

Chandler: Okay!

(Next day Monica and Chandler are sittting with Ross and Rachel, They are all talking)

Monica: Last night Chandler and I were talking about the past.

Rachel: What about in the past?

Chandler: When you and Ross broke up.

Ross: Is there anything else you remembered?

Monica: When Hannah was little and she kept crying that weekend that we went away with my parents, We worked out how to care for a baby properly after Casey was born.

Rachel: That was likr your 3rd kid though.

Chandler: Yeah, We could tell you what she wanted before she started to cry.

Monica: Yes, We could propably do that with Jack right now.

Ross: Yeah, Thats cool.

Rachel: I wouldn't be able to do that yet maybe after our 4 or 5th child.

Ross: Wow we are having 4 or 5 children?

Rachel: No, I was just saying it theoretical.

Chandler: I could change a diaper with my eyes closed if I wanted to.

Monica: I could defintly do that.

(Phoebe and Joey enter the room)

Phoebe: Hello.

Joey: Morning guys!

Monica: Did you sleep okay in Casey's room last night.

Phoebe: It was great thanks.

Joey: Not that we got much sleep!

Chandler: Did Jack wake you up?

Phoebe: No.

Joey: I was talking about Pheebs keeping me up all night.

Ross: Didn't need to know that.

Monica: You did it in our daughters bed?

Joey: Yeah so!

Chandler: Oh, Mon relax its not like we haven't done it in there before.

Monica: Well thats different becuase she didn't sleep in there then.

Chandler: Because she wasn't born yet.

Ross: Ewwwwww, Brother in the room.

Rachel: We really don't want to know about your sex life thanks.

Monica: Sorry!

Chandler: Yeah sorry.

Phoebe: We should get a picture of all of us, before we all go our seperate ways again.

Joey: Thats a great idea Pheebs.

Monica: Let us set up the camera, You all get into the places for the picture.

Chandler: We are all ready.

(Monica presses the button on the camera and sits down with the others, The picture then slowly comes up onto the screen and so does the one from when they first all became friends, The pictures all slowly fade and the crdits appear on the screen.)

Author Note: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story.


End file.
